


ставос драбблы

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Incest, Kink - Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Драбблы с пейрингом Станнис/Давос, не связанные друг с другом





	1. Мы везем контрабанду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в котором Станнис после снятия осады сбежал с контрабандистом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис/Давос, PG-13, преканон, бета net-i-ne-budet

Руки болели от постоянной работы. В какой-то момент пальцы свело судорогой, и весло выскользнуло, звонко ударив по воде. 

— Дурак, — процедил Давос, быстро пригибаясь и грубо прижимая Станниса ко дну лодки. 

Станнис стиснул зубы, но послушно замер, стараясь не двигаться. Он еще не успел отвыкнуть от своего высокого положения, но уже привык безоговорочно подчиняться Давосу. С ним можно было позволить себе все или почти все — хамить, приказывать, высмеивать за неграмотность, даже оскорблять, называя преступником, но только на суше. В море Давос был законом. Каждое его слово, жест, даже мысль выполнялись беспрекословно. 

Вокруг стояла тишина, изредка разбавляемая легким шелестом волн и криками птиц. Кажется, им повезло — патрулей поблизости не оказалось. Давос выпрямился и прислушался. Несколькими бесшумными гребками он отправил тяжелую, набитую краденым, лодку в путь, а сам уселся на корме, задавая направление. Станнис размял руки и взялся за весла, стараясь действовать как можно тише. Судя по скривившемуся лицу Давоса, получилось плохо. Ни луны, ни звезд не было видно, и черное небо плавно переходило в черную же воду. Как Давос ориентировался в непроглядной тьме, Станнис не понимал, но когда тот указывал направление — следовал не колеблясь. И когда лодка уткнулась в каменистый берег, хотя еще минуту назад никаких намеков на землю не было — не удивился.

***

Давос спорил с перекупщиком, а Станнис разглядывал охрану — рослых парней с короткими мечами. Сможет ли он справиться с обоими, если потребуется? Станнис никогда не был хорошим воином, мастер над оружием вечно недовольно ворчал. Но это не отменяло усердия и времени, которое Станнис тратил на тренировки. Сам себя он считал хоть и посредственным, но все же бойцом. Кроме того, обученный в замке воин должен иметь преимущество перед самоучками из Блошиного Конца. Или же закаленные в уличных драках оборвыши имели преимущество перед тренированным, но в жизни не сражавшимся по-настоящему, мальчишкой?

Проверять не пришлось. Давос пожал протянутую руку и получил кошель денег. Охранники тут же принялись таскать мешки из лодки в свою повозку, а Давос вернулся к Станнису. Выглядел он довольным, видимо, сделка получилась удачной. 

— Теперь обратно? — спросил Станнис, когда перекупщики покинули грот. 

— Не сразу, — помотал головой Давос, и, приблизившись вплотную, хрипло добавил, — немного переждем. 

У Станниса сладко заныло в груди, и сердце застучало так громко, как никогда не бывало во время дела. Он был совсем не против переждать.

***

Они лежали на камнях, еще теплых после дневной жары. Станнис смотрел в звездное небо, совсем недавно затянутое плотными тучами, а сейчас ясное, будто боги решили дать ему передышку. Он размышлял, сколько еще сможет продержаться, не думая о доме, братьях и долге. Пальцы Давоса нежно прошлись по предплечью и переплелись с его пальцами. В этот момент Станнис решил, что согласен на вечность. 


	2. Неправильно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После возвращения из речных земель Мелисандра пытается повторить совершенное Торосом чудо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис, Давос, Мелисандра, джен, PG

— Владыка! Освети слугу твоего, верни из тьмы смертной. Пламя его погасло, раздуй его вновь. Яви нам свой свет, ибо ночь темна и полна ужаса! 

Костер догорал, рассыпая искры и пепел на влажный песок. Мелисандра склонилась над мертвым телом, облаченным в парадное одеяние с огненным сердцем на груди, и поцеловала в губы. Люди, собравшиеся вокруг нее, шепотом повторяли слова молитвы.

Станнис поморщился. Он наблюдал за обрядом издалека, и происходящее не нравилось ему с самого начала. Давать разрешение на убийство своих людей он отказался, но те вызывались добровольно, а запретить жертвовать собой во славу Р’глора Станнис не мог. 

— Это пятый, — произнес подошедший Давос.

С тех пор как Мелисандра вернулась из Речных Земель и восторженно рассказала о жреце Красного Бога, воскресившем своего товарища, она не оставляла попыток повторить его чудо. "Вера Тороса из Мира ослабела, но Владыка внял его мольбам, — говорила она. — Моя вера крепка, как ни у кого, неужели Он не дарует мне искру своего света? ". Владыка упорно не даровал, и новое тело так и оставалось лежать на песке.

— Владыка! — голос Мелисандры звучал уже не просительно, а требовательно.

Она перестала целовать мертвеца и теперь, воздев руки к небу, взывала к своему Огненному Богу. Ее молитва походила то на мольбу, то на приказ, то становилась обиженным восклицанием.

— Она делает это неправильно, — тихо, чтобы слышал только Станнис, произнес Давос.

Станнис и сам знал — нельзя вернуть мертвого к жизни. Что бы и как бы ты ни делал, это было бесполезно. Но Давос явно имел в виду что-то другое.

— Кто для нее этот парень? — продолжил он, не дожидаясь вопроса Станниса, но будто чувствуя его недоумение. — Держу пари, она даже имени его не знает. Разве можно вернуть к жизни того, кого не хочешь возвращать?

— Она хочет, — не согласился Станнис. 

Никто лучше него не знал, насколько сильно Мелисандра этого хотела.

— Она хочет этого для себя, а не для него, — ответил Давос. — Победить смерть можно лишь ради дорогого тебе человека. Самого дорогого.

Станнис перевел взгляд на верного рыцаря. Тот был одним из немногих, а, возможно, и единственным человеком в мире, кому Станнис безоговорочно доверил бы свою жизнь. Он снова взглянул на уже кричащую Мелисандру. Ее алые одежды кровавым пятном выделялись на фоне бледного рассветного неба. 

— Пообещай мне кое-что, Давос.

Тот вопросительно взглянул на Станниса.

— Будь рядом, если ей придет в голову та же мысль.

Станнис развернулся и направился к замку, оставляя за спиной очередную неудачу красной жрицы. В ответе он не нуждался.


	3. Во всем виновато вино

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пьяный Станнис и задушевные разговоры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис|Роберт, Станнис|Давос, G, джен (ну или преслэш), беты Mashshkа и net-i-ne-budet

— Ты знаешь, как я ее любил?

Станнис оторвал взгляд от столешницы и попытался сфокусироваться на брате. Получилось с трудом — напротив сидело целых два Роберта, и комната непрерывно вращалась вокруг них. 

— Она была моей судьбой, — начал Роберт в очередной раз. В который именно — Станнис не помнил, он сбился со счета на десятом "любил" и третьем кувшине. — Никто не понимал меня так, как она. Ни одна женщина, а их у меня было предостаточно. Мысль только приходила в мою голову, а она уже произносила ее вслух. Я начинал говорить, а она заканчивала. Порой нам вообще не нужно было слов, она будто видела меня насквозь, знала, что у меня внутри. 

— Зато ты ее почти не знал, — сказал Станнис. Слова дались неожиданно легко, и звучали на удивление твердо. Или ему только казалось?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — воскликнул Роберт. — Она была моей половиной. 

— Скорее десятой частью, — пробурчал Станнис, но его то ли не услышали, то ли не поняли.

— Ты не понимаешь, — повторил Роберт с нажимом. — И не поймешь. У тебя нет такого человека. Того, к кому можно пойти в самый трудный момент жизни. Кто поймет без слов, а если и найдет слова, то именно те, что тебе нужны. 

Путаные объяснения Роберта заставили Станниса задуматься. Он мысленно прошелся по списку людей, которых считал близкими, весьма короткому, надо признать, и неожиданно для себя нашел-таки человека, по всем пунктам подходящего под описание Роберта. 

— Тот, кому можно доверить самые сокровенные мысли, — продолжил перечислять Роберт, и Станнис утвердительно кивнул. — С кем можно быть собой, а не тем, кем должен быть. — Станнис снова кивнул. 

— А ведь я с ней даже не спал! — невпопад закончил Роберт, и, судя по его голосу, об этом он жалел больше всего.

Станнис хмыкнул, последний пункт у него тоже совпадал, хотя и не являлся обязательным.

— И не делай такое лицо, — Роберт потряс пальцем перед носом Станниса. — Ты не уважаешь своего короля. Бери пример с брата. Он слушает молча и не перебивает.

Станнис выразительно посмотрел на Ренли. Тот действительно молчал — он спал, скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову к плечу. Поза выглядела неудобной, но, видимо, сказалось выпитое. Рядом, уткнувшись лицом в рукав Ренли, спал Лансель Ланнистер. Его щеки цветом напоминали фамильные знамена, и Станнис подумал, не пора ли звать мейстера.

— Серсея будет недовольна, — кивнул он на спящего оруженосца.

— Серсея, — задумчиво протянул Роберт. — Серсея может сосать! — он разразился громким хохотом. — Хотя она так и делает. Знаешь, как хорошо она это делает? Конечно же, не знаешь.

— И слава богам, — пробурчал Станнис.

Но славить богов он поторопился — в эту минуту в комнату вошла королева в сопровождении слуг и стражников. Роберт кричал, что он король, это измена, и его никто не понимает, но все же позволил себя увести. Вслед за ним гневной тирадой разразился разбуженный Ренли, наотрез отказавшийся продолжить спать в своей комнате. Он даже несколько раз воззвал к Станнису, но тот был слишком занят: пытался устоять на ногах и одновременно объяснить слугам, что прекрасно сам найдет свои покои. И только когда его подхватили знакомые руки и знакомый голос произнес "идемте, милорд", Станнис сдался и позволил себя увести.

***

Коридор раскачивался из стороны в сторону, как лодка, хотя Станнис шел прямо. Должно быть, контрабандист вспомнил былые деньки и теперь вел его, петляя, чтобы замести следы.

— Я не контрабанда, — строго сказал Станнис. 

Получилось не очень уверенно, будто бы он сомневался в этом утверждении. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Давос без тени насмешки. — Вы просто пьяны, милорд.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — обреченно согласился Станнис.

Язык еле ворочался, а ноги с трудом передвигались. Он висел на Давосе, и тот скорее нес его на себе, чем помогал идти. Станнис попробовал припомнить, сколько именно выпил за сегодняшнюю ночь, но сбился уже на середине вечера. 

— Кажется, я сказал Ренли, что люблю его, — растерянно произнес Станнис, пытаясь собрать мысли в единое целое. — А Роберту, что его — нет. Надеюсь, завтра он не вспомнит.

— Кто именно? — уточнил Давос.

— Оба, — отрезал Станнис. — Пекло, надеюсь, это было после того как Ланнистер вырубился.

К насмешкам братьев Станнис привык, но терпеть их еще и от Ланнистеров было бы совсем невыносимо. 

— Это твоя вина, — укорил он Давоса. — Ты убедил меня остаться с ними.

— Зато вы провели время с братьями, вы давно не общались вне Малого Совета, — произнес Давос так, будто это было чем-то хорошим. 

— Мы не общались. Мы пили и слушали скулеж Роберта о самой прекрасной женщине на свете, которая знала его лучше, чем он сам, — Станнис остановился и пристально посмотрел на Давоса, решив проверить пришедшую во время разговора с Робертом мысль. — Вот ты знаешь, что у меня внутри?

— Вино, — ответил контрабандист, настойчиво подталкивая Станниса вперед, и с этим утверждением нельзя было не согласиться. 

— Меня всегда подкупала твоя прямота, — сказал Станнис и продолжил начатую мысль. — А ведь они виделись всего пару раз. Ну, может пять или семь, но никак не больше десяти. Я женат на Селисе четыре года и до сих пор не знаю, как себя вести с ней. А он свою обожаемую Лианну, видите ли, понимал с первого слова.

Давос хмыкнул, как показалось Станнису понимающе, а потом сказал:

— Есть вещи, на осознание которых уходят годы, а есть то, что понимаешь сразу. Я решил, что женюсь на Марии в первую нашу встречу. Я знал, что буду служить вам, проведя с вами всего один день. 

Станнис вспомнил появление контрабандиста в Штормовом Пределе в минуту, когда казалось, что надежды не осталось. Он вспомнил, как отрубив тому пальцы, увидел в глазах Давоса одобрение, а не ненависть. Припомнил каждый случай, когда все вокруг говорили то, что Станнис хотел услышать, и только луковый рыцарь — правду. 

— Знаешь, Давос, — задумчиво произнес Станнис. — Я тебя люблю. 

Он вдруг понял, насколько близко прижимался к контрабандисту, обхватив его шею руками и почти упираясь носом в бороду. Кровь мгновенно прилила к щекам. 

— Не так как Селису, — быстро поправился Станнис и попытался отстраниться, но чуть не упал и был вынужден продолжить держаться за плечи Давоса. — То есть ее я вообще не люблю, но если бы любил, то по-другому. 

Станнис мысленно проклял вино, заплетающийся язык, Роберта, а заодно и самого контрабандиста с его "это же ваши братья, составьте им компанию".

— Я понял, — улыбаясь, ответил Давос. 

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — устало сказал Станнис.

Они, наконец, добрались до его комнаты, и Станнис тут же повалился на постель. Он еще чувствовал, как с него стягивали сапоги и дублет, как укрывали одеялом.

— Завтра я, скорее всего, не буду этого помнить, — пробурчал он в подушку. — А если и буду, то не подам виду, я себя знаю. Главное, ты помни.

— Я и так это знаю, милорд, — ответил Давос, но Станнис уже спал.


	4. Всего лишь дождь и ветер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порой в непогоду бывает трудно заснуть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис|Ренли, Станнис/Давос, PG, преканон, бета net-i-ne-budet

Станнис лежал, плотно укутавшись одеялом, и пытался уснуть. Выходило скверно — с вечера разыгрался шторм, и ветер завывал в щелях, наполняя комнату протяжным мерзким скрипом. Он напоминал предсмертные крики и навевал мысли о заблудших душах, не обретших покоя у Семерых. А мыслям этим было откуда взяться. Который день к берегу выносило останки разбившейся "Горделивой". Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед внутренним взором возникали раздутые тела утопленников, их мертвые белые глаза и открытые в немом крике рты. Станнис плотнее зажмурился, зло стиснул зубы и перевернулся на бок. Лежать спиной к двери было неуютно, но и оборачиваться, потакая глупым чувствам, он не собирался. В окно что-то звонко ударило, и Станнис, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза. Обычно яркий прямоугольник окна был почти неразличим этой ночью. За стенами непрерывным потоком лил дождь, делая окружающий мир лишь немногим суше морского дна. Должно быть, выплывшие мертвецы чувствовали себя как дома. Станнис помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные образы утопленников, с безумным смехом подставлявших раскинутые руки несущейся с небес воде, и в который раз попытался заставить себя спать. 

За спиной, легонько скрипнув, приоткрылась дверь. Станнис замер, пытаясь понять, не почудилось ли ему. От двери доносились шепотки и шорохи. Так могли переговариваться духи предков, наблюдавшие за своими потомками, — на грани слуха, едва уловимо, различимые лишь в полудреме или в полной тишине. Или же во время шторма, когда нет нужды таиться. За стеной буря ударила с новой силой, заставляя усомниться, действительно ли Станнис слышал чужое дыхание и мягкие шаги босых ног по холодному камню, или ему все это померещилось в шуме дождя и ветра. 

Край одеяла пополз в сторону, впуская прохладный воздух. По коже пробежали мурашки, и Станнис не был уверен, что от холода. Постель едва заметно просела, принимая вес чужого тела, маленького и горячего, свернувшегося клубочком на краю кровати в надежде, что его не заметят. 

— Забери тебя Неведомый?! — Станнис резко сел. — Сколько раз повторять, что спать нужно в _своей_ комнате и _своей_ постели, Ренли? 

Рядом уже не скрываясь засопели, но ответа не последовало. Вместо того, чтобы выбраться из-под вороха одеял и шкур, и вернуться к себе, Ренли подобрался ближе и обнял Станниса. Тот раздраженно попытался отстраниться, однако появление брата вернуло ему спокойствие и уверенность, в чем он, разумеется, никогда бы не признался. 

— Немедленно вылезай, — Станнис стянул с Ренли одеяло, но это мало помогло, тот уже вцепился в рубаху брата. 

— Там холодно и страшно, — уставившись на Станниса умоляющим взглядом, произнес Ренли, и шепотом добавил, — и призраки, слышишь, как они кричат?

— Не бывает никаких призраков, — безуспешно пытаясь выдернуть подол рубахи из цепких ручек, процедил Станнис, хотя совсем недавно сам гадал, уж не души ли утонувших бьются в его окно. — Это дождь и ветер. Привыкай, в Штормовых землях такое не редкость. 

— Можно я останусь с тобой? — протянул Ренли. — Пожалуйста.

И не дожидаясь ответа, он заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, видимо, собирался остаться несмотря не решение брата. Станнис скрипнул зубами, но звать служанок не хотелось, а оставаться одному не хотелось еще больше.

— Последний раз, — строго произнес он и укрыл их обоих. 

Ренли почти сразу заснул, уткнувшись лбом Станнису в бок и так и не выпустив края рубахи. Сам Станнис еще какое-то время лежал, вслушиваясь в потоки дождя за стенами. Дождь, ветер, редкие крики тех несчастных, кого угораздило оказаться на улице в такую погоду. Всего лишь дождь и ветер, теперь Станнис это отчетливо слышал. 

***

Драконий Камень был большим замком, почти как Штормовой Предел. Здесь бывали шторма, почти такие же сильные, как в Штормовых Землях. В комнате лорда-хозяина завывал ветер, и дребезжали стекла, почти так же, как в старой комнате Станниса в Штормовом Пределе. Почти. Все здесь было похожим, но совершенно незнакомым и холодным. Даже эхо в каменных стенах звучало по-другому. 

— Они меня не примут, — тихо, скорее самому себе, произнес Станнис, проводя ладонью по грубой поверхности стены, казалось, вытесанной из цельного камня. 

— Милорд? — не стоило удивляться, что его слова были услышаны. 

Верный рыцарь видел и слышал все, что происходило вокруг, а порой и внутри, Станниса Баратеона. Кого-то другого он даже не удостоил бы ответом, и уж тем более не решился открыть свои мысли, но Давос Сиворт не был _кем-то_. 

— Духи, — нехотя признался Станнис.

— Вы верите в призраков? — улыбнулся Давос. 

— Нет, — Станнис отдернул ладонь от холодного камня. — Я не верю в духов, призраков, заблудшие души и прочие сказки. Что не мешает им меня ненавидеть. 

Он плотнее прикрыл окно и вернулся к постели. Наступала ночь — первая его ночь в новых владениях — и пора было отходить ко сну. Давос привычно помог снять плащ и дублет, и Станнис поежился — несмотря на все старания слуг, в комнате было прохладно. Станнис представил, как ложится в холодную постель, гасит свечу и слушает голоса Драконьего Камня, гадая, какие из них рождены природой, а какие его воображением. Он зябко передернул плечами, но скинув сапоги и штаны, забрался в постель. Та, как и ожидалось, оказалась неудобной, со слишком неровным угловатым матрацем, грубой тканью и колющими неприятно пахнущими шкурами. Даже двигаться, подбирая удобное положение, не хотелось. Станнис в который раз повторил себе, что не должен уподобляться капризным детям и женщинам, но лучше чувствовать себя от этого не стал.

— Это место не такое уж ужасное, — мягко, как будто уговаривая того самого ребенка, произнес Давос. Видимо, лицо Станниса красноречиво отражало всю гамму чувств, которую тот сейчас испытывал. 

— Дай мне пару дней, и я привыкну, — проворчал Станнис. — Погаси свечу и прикрой дверь поплотнее, когда будешь уходить.

— Дело не в привычке, — вздохнул Давос. — Вам следует перестать ненавидеть это место. Я не говорю "полюбить", но хотя бы _не_ ненавидеть. 

Станниса раздражало, когда Давос указывал, что ему следует делать. Отчасти потому что в эти редкие моменты тот бывал прав. Тусклый свет погас, погружая комнату в темноту. Станнис услышал, как Давос проследовал до двери, скрипнул задвигаемый засов, а затем зазвучали шаги обратно. 

— Тебе стоило уйти, — произнес Станнис без особой уверенности. 

— Я так не думаю, — ответил Давос, и по его тону стало понятно, что он твердо намерен остаться. 

Станнис подумал, что на сегодня лимит наглости контрабандиста был исчерпан, но злиться не было ни сил, ни желания. Он слушал, как шуршит снимаемая одежда, как Давос складывает ее на ближайшее кресло, которое сам же и принес в комнату милорда, не иначе заранее все обдумав. Станнис не противился, когда Давос оказался рядом с ним под одеялом и, заключив в объятия, уложил его голову на свое плечо. Усталость, накопленная за день, навалилась на Станниса стеной, заставляя быстро погрузиться в сон и не слышать ни воя ветра, ни капель дождя, бьющих в стекло, только ровное дыхание верного рыцаря.


	5. Он думает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что думают друг о друге лорд и спасший его контрабандист

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис/Давос, PG-13, преканон

Когда Станнис впервые видит Давоса, он думает, что тот похож на кухонную крысу. Обтрепанный, перемазанный сажей, со стянутыми в хвост засаленными волосами. Он говорит и двигается осторожно, но взгляд остается наглым. А еще он пахнет едой.

Когда Давос впервые видит Станниса, он думает, что тот похож на цыпленка. Тощего, растрепанного цыпленка. Кости выпирают из под висящей одежды, и кажется, если сдавить рукой, они начнут хрустеть и ломаться. Но глаза у цыпленка хищные, одно неправильное движение, слово, взгляд, и он порвет тебя собственными зубами. Такой вот хищный цыпленок, усмехается про себя Давос.

Отмытый и одетый Давос выглядит, как настоящий рыцарь. Он и есть рыцарь, одергивает себя Станнис, но все же продолжает рассматривать преобразившегося контрабандиста. Дублет прекрасно сидит, и теперь осторожные движения Давоса выглядят почти благородными. Его волосы мягко рассыпаны по плечам, а борода аккуратно подстрижена. Да, теперь он настоящий рыцарь, и даже повязка на левой руке ничего не портит. Так думает Станнис, пока новоиспеченный рыцарь не открывает рот. И тогда Станнис не знает, чего он больше хочет — придушит нахального контрабандиста прямо на месте или обнять и никогда не отпускать.

Подобающе одетый, в расшитом золотом и подогнанном по фигуре дублете, Станнис все равно выглядит тощим цыпленком. Цыпленком среди толпы петухов. Это странно, когда собранный и решительный во время голода и войны человек, теряется в кругу таких же как он лордов. Давосу хочется его подбодрить, сказать что-то приятное, теплое, но вместо этого он выдает очередную чушь, от которой хочется самому себе откусить язык. И это снова странно, потому что любой другой лорд от его высказываний лишил бы его головы впредачу к пальцам. Но Станнис Баратеон лишь расплывается в кривой усмешке, и Давосу очень хочется считать, что это улыбка.

Давос думает, что даже раздетый Станнис остается лордом. Он держит спину прямо, а подбородок чуть вздернут. Он сидит прислонившись к столбику кровати напротив окна и смотрит в штормовое небо такими же штормовыми глазами.

Станнис думает, что даже на раздетом контрабандисте одежды больше, чем на нем. Хотя вряд ли повязку на руке или серьгу в ухе можно считать одеждой, но Станнис считает. Как и ладанку на шее с остатками пальцев. Станнис не понимает, зачем Давос их носит, но он так ее и не снял, а Станнис не настаивал.


	6. Слово миледи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис пытается нянчить маленькую Ширен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис, Давос, Ширен, джен, G

Леди Селиса отплыла в родовой замок ранним утром, и с самого утра Ширен плакала. Почему отправляясь к родне, Селиса не взяла с собой дочь, Станнис не знал. Честно говоря, такой вопрос даже не приходил ему в голову, пока на его пороге не появились измученные няньки. 

Ширен сидела посередине огромной кровати и плакала. Громко, со всхлипами, по-детски прижимая кулачки к глазам и размазывая слезы по лицу. Вокруг суетились няньки. Они наперебой ворковали, пытались давать ребенку разномастные игрушки и даже приплясывали. Однако при любой попытке приблизиться, плач лишь усиливался, временами переходя на вой.

– Ну что же вы стоите, млорд, – произнесла одна из нянек, не прекращая вертеть в руках разноцветную куклу.

«А что я должен делать? – Подумал Станнис. – Бежать, останавливать корабль Селисы? Посылать гонца? Отправляться самому вдогонку жене?»

– Возьмите же ее на руки, – посоветовала вторая служанка.

– Девочка очень нелюдимая, – заметила третья, морщинистая старуха, – не к каждой няньке идет, но вы-то – ее отец. 

Словно соглашаясь, девочка прекратила кричать, но продолжила всхлипывать и мокрыми красными глазами недоверчиво смотрела на Станниса.  
«Да, – мысленно ободрил себя Станнис, – я ее отец. Что мне стоит взять дочь на руки».

Он вытянул руки, сделал шаг вперед, мысленно повторяя, что ничего сложного в этом нет. Лицо девочки исказилось, она отшатнулась и снова истошно заревела. Станнис не знал, кого он ненавидит больше, себя или нянек, все это наблюдавших.

– Вам бы стоило улыбнуться, милорд. 

Когда Давос вошел в комнату, Станнис не заметил, но не удивился, обнаружив того в покоях дочери. Все, что касалось милорда, рано или поздно становилось делом рыцаря.

– Я и улыбался, – огрызнулся Станнис.

– Так это была улыбка, – протянул Давос весело. 

Станнис сжал зубы. Откровенность рыцаря ему нравилась, но порой она переходила границы. 

– Давно не отрубали пальцы, контрабандист, – он резко обернулся, собираясь высказать все, что думает о нахальном рыцаре, но замер, настолько теплая и нежная улыбка была у того на лице. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Станнис понял, что улыбка адресована Ширен. Девочка больше не плакала, но смотрела настороженно. Давос подошел ближе и протянул руки. Вопреки ожиданиям, Ширен потянулась к нему в ответ.

– Ваш милорд-отец совершенно не умеет обращаться с детьми, – Давос усадил ее себе на руки и принялся стирать слезы с лица и поправлять растрёпанные волосы. – Вот так, вот теперь вы настоящая леди. 

Ширен улыбалась, она с интересом подергала завязку на дублете, потом переключилась на кожаный шнурок на шее и попыталась вытащить его из под одежды.

– Вот этого вам не стоит трогать, миледи, – мягко, но твердо сказал Давос, высвобождая шнурок из детских рук. Ширен надула губы, но тут же улыбнулась, обхватила Давоса за шею и потребовала:

– Гуять!

– Как прикажет миледи, – засмеялся Давос и направился к выходу.

Уже в дверях Ширен потянула его назад. Она недовольно заерзала на руках, оглядела комнату и неуверенно позвала:

– Папа.

Станнис приблизился и попытался было забрать дочь у Давоса, но та снова захныкала и изо всех сил вцепилась в давосов дублет. Станнис стиснул зубы, но попытки забрать ее оставил.

– Похоже, миледи хочет, чтобы вы прогулялись с нами, милорд, – весело сказал Давос. Станнис его энтузиазма не разделял, но все же последовал за ними.

***

Шагая по длинному коридору, Станнис молился, чтобы не встретить кого-нибудь из благородных обитателей Драконьего Камня. Меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять, почему на семейной прогулке с дочерью его сопровождает не жена или нянька, а Луковый Рыцарь.

Ширен лопотала что-то на своем детском языке, Давос ей изредка отвечал, к счастью на человеческом. Станнис чувствовал себя лишним.

– Бабатека! – восторженно закричала Шиерн. – Очу бабатеку. Дакон!

– Слово леди — закон для ее верного рыцаря, – рассмеялся Давос и, встретив недоуменный взгляд Станниса, пояснил — она хочет в библиотеку, на драконий балкон.

Станнис нахмурился.

– Как ты вообще ее понимаешь?

–У меня пятеро детей, милорд, – ответил Давос. – Полагаю достаточно, чтобы выучить их язык. Не волнуйтесь, милорд, к вам это тоже придет.

Станнис сомневался, но возражать не стал.

***

Драконий балкон в библиотеке выходил на море. Полом служила голова исполинского каменного дракона, по кругу было установлено невысокое ограждение, едва достигавшее пояса, а за ним, сколько хватало взгляда, было море и небо. В солнечные, как сегодняшний, дни, граница между ними смывалась. С первым шагом на драконий балкон, возникало ощущение, что паришь высоко в небе на древнем драконе, пусть и каменном. 

Ширен смотрела, восхищенно раскрыв глаза. Станнис никогда не поддавался таким романтическим глупостям, но даже ему приходилось признать, зрелище завораживало. Он перевел взгляд на Давоса.

– Не стоит вам заходить далеко, – сказал он, хотя сам стоял почти на середине.

– Не волнуйтесь, милорд, я крепко ее держу. – Давос снова улыбнулся, как показалось Станнису, грустно.

Ширен наконец отвлеклась от созерцания и подергала Давоса за рукав.

– Очитай дакона, – это как ни странно, Станнис понял.

– Я не умею читать, – ответил Давос. На лице Ширен возникла смесь удивления и недоверия, как будто в детской голове не умещалась мысль, что Луковый Рыцарь чего-то не умеет. – Но ваш лорд-отец с удовольствием нам почитает, – он посмотрел на Станниса, и прежде чем тот успел отказаться, добавил, – уверен, у него здесь есть любимая книга про драконов.

Ширен с надеждой посмотрела на отца, и Станнису пришлось кивнуть. Ширен радостно захлопала.

Они устроились в библиотеке. Давос усадил Ширен на колени, а Станнис открыл тяжелую старинную книгу, оставшуюся еще от Таргариенов. Он прокашлялся и начал читать:

– Висенья Таргариен летала на Вхагаре...


	7. Особенности дорнийской одежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роберт отправляет Станниса в Дорн с дружественным визитом. Станнис пытается привыкнуть к местным обычаям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис/Давос, Оберин Мартелл, преканон, PG-13

— Я это не надену. 

Станнис с отвращением смотрит на ядовито-желтого цвета халат. Как бы дорнийцы это не называли, ничем иным он не является. В такие облачаются престарелые вестероские дамы по утрам. Подол расшит оленьими силуэтами и золотыми коронами, а на манжетах и вороте блестят драгоценные камни. Уж в чем, а в скупости хозяев не обвинишь. Матос проворно раскладывает присланные вещи, готовый в любой момент приступить к облачению милорда. К халату прилагаются просторные шелковые рубахи, на выбор белого, желтого же или местного оранжевого цвета, широкий кожаный пояс и мягкие туфли. Штанов не полагается. 

— Доставай мою одежду, — цедит Станнис. Матос неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, украдкой бросая взгляд на отца. Давоса, кажется, ситуация ничуть не смущает. Он с интересом рассматривает рисунок на ремне, пробует кожу пальцем, потом берет одну из рубах и примеряет на Станниса. 

— Его Величестве велел во всем следовать традициям Дорна, — он поднимает вторую рубаху, делает знак Матосу, и тот принимается развязывать шнурки на рукавах дублета Станниса. — И что-то там еще было про дружбу, — Давос смотрит то на белую ткань, то на желтую, то на Станниса, прикидывая, что из этого подойдет милорду лучше.

Про дружбу Станнис помнит и сам, как и шутливое напутствие Роберта: "Следи, чтобы он там себя прилично вел". Как будто Станнис давал повод. 

— К тому же, милорд, — Давос оставляет белоснежную рубаху, — здесь очень жарко. В своей обычной одежде вы просто перегреетесь. Вы же не хотите потерять сознание при Мартеллах. 

Станнис вздыхает, но стягивает свой дублет.

***

— А вы оказывается настоящий красавец, — смеется Оберин Мартелл, приобнимая гостя за плечи. — Пара дней на нашем солнце и я рискую потерять звание первого мужа Дорна. 

Неуместные шутки Мартелла раздражают. Его манера держаться близко, часто касаться собеседника и беспрестанно улыбаться, раздражает еще больше. Станнис почему-то уверен, что и идея с одеждой принадлежит ему. 

В дорнийской одежде ужасно неудобно. Даже застегнутая на все застежки, она оставляет грудь открытой почти до живота. Шея и плечи кажутся неприлично голыми, хочется прикрыться, и Станнис то и дело поправляет то ворот, то рукав. От этого ткань сползает и становится еще хуже.

— Только не хватает золота, вот тут, — и дорнийский принц проводит пальцами по шее Станниса, так что тот прилагает все возможные усилия, чтобы не отшатнуться. — Подберу вам что-нибудь позже. — От взгляда Мартелла хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

***

Ужасно душно, а день взаимной лести выматывает не хуже палящего солнца. Давос, одетый в широкую рубаху и шаровары, поднимается ему навстречу. Давос в простой дорнийской одежде выглядит непривычно. 

— Я отпустил Матоса искупаться, — вместо приветствия произносит он. — Вы ведь не против?

Разумеется Станнис не против. Может хоть мальчишка получит удовольствие от поездки. Рукав в очередной раз сползает с плеча, и Станнис дергается, пытаясь вернуть его назад. 

— Позвольте вам помочь, милорд. 

Давос подходит ближе и начинает развязывать хитрые завязки. Он очень близко, Станнис чувствует его дыхание на своей коже и движение пальцев на груди. Шнурки поддаются медленно, может из-за покалеченной руки, а может Давос специально никуда не спешит. Один за одним, он развязывает узлы, разводя полы все шире. Каждый раз он задевает пальцами кожу, все дольше задерживаясь на оголяющейся груди. Его ладонь проникает под одежду, скользит по ключицам и вниз к животу. Другая рука ложится на пояс, но не развязывает его, а притягивает ближе. Станнис судорожно вздыхает, чувствуя прикосновение к шее, борода колет кожу, и он едва сдерживает стон. Губы касаются шеи, подбородка, за ухом. Давос обнажает его плечо и скользит вдоль руки, гладит бока и живот. 

Поцелуи спускаются чуть ниже — на ключицу, на грудь, на плечо. Станнис слышит свое собственное тяжелое дыхание. Одежда сползает к поясу, оставаясь висеть на бедрах. Станнис цепляется за Давоса, чувствуя, как тот сильнее прижимается, крепче стискивает в объятьях. Его губы находят губы Станниса, и тот подается вперед, чуть приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку проскользнуть внутрь. 

Давос отстраняется, когда кажется, что воздуха не осталось. Он ловко в несколько движений развязывает пояс Станниса, и вся одежда падает к их ногам.

***

— Как спалось? — Спрашивает принц Оберин за завтраком, как всегда лучезарно улыбаясь. 

Станнис мычит что-то неопределенное, разговаривать нет ни сил, ни желания. 

— Видимо хорошо, — смеется Оберин, — вы сегодня еще прекрасней, чем вчера. Признаться хотел пригласит вас на конную прогулку, но думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть. Все таки новый город, непривычная погода. — Его взгляд устремляется на шею Станниса, он подается чуть ближе и заговорщическим шепотом произносит: — А синяки вам очень идут.


	8. Путь к сердцу брата

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про Ренли и его отношение к подружкам брата. И немного про еду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ренли, Станнис, Давос, упоминаются Селиса и Мелисандра  
> МодернАУ, преслэш, PG

— Я знаю, почему Станнис с ней встречается, — Ренли кинул стопку учебников на стол и приземлился рядом с Лорасом и Маргери. — Он просто мазохист. 

Лорас приглушенно фыркнул, а Маргери оторвалась от учебников и с интересом посмотрела на него.

— Я не вижу другой причины, почему он встречается с Селисой Флорент.

Лорас разочаровано выдохнул, тема оказалась не такой интересной, как он рассчитывал. Маргери закатила глаза, давая понять, что она думает о такой позиции Ренли. 

— Женщина не обязательно должна быть красивой, чтобы ее любили.

— Женщина должна быть красивой, — ответил Ренли, — или умной, или интересной, или, на худой конец, уметь готовить. Но Селиса Флорент не обладает ни одним из этих качеств. 

Вчера они ели рисовую кашу. Ну кто в наше время готовит рисовую кашу? Ренли ковырялся ложкой в белом клейком месиве, ко всему еще оказавшимся холодным. Ни малейшего желания есть это, не возникало. 

Станнис ел молча и с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица. Его челюсти двигались равномерно. Он зачерпывал полную ложку, отправлял ее в рот и снова двигал челюстями. Любой, увидевший, как быстро пустеет тарелка, сказал бы, что ему нравится. Но Ренли слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы понимать — Станнис терпит. Терпит с железной решимостью, потому что так надо. 

Ренли передернул плечами, отгоняя воспоминания. Его до сих пор тошнило при мысли о вчерашнем ужине. Он продолжил:

— Рыжую хотя бы можно было понять. Она была секси. 

Рыжая ему никогда не нравилась, но глядя на нее, Ренли понимал, за что ее любит Станнис. У нее были идеальные длинные ноги, высокая грудь и копна огненных волос. Правда, единственный огонь, всплывающий в памяти Ренли, при мысли об этой женщине, был огнем во рту. Она называла это кари. Ренли не был экспертом в еде, трудно стать гурманом, живя со старшими братьями, но был уверен, что кари выглядит как-то по другому. В буро-красной жидкости плавали редкие кусочки чего-то. И отыскать в этом чем-то мясную составляющую, было невозможно. А Станнис все так же ел. Молча и решительно. И старался не отвлекаться на выступающие слезы, покрасневшие щеки и сбившееся дыхание. 

Ренли грустно вздохнул.

— Не знаю, что он придумает сегодня, но ты все-таки оставьте мне немного ужина.

***

Ренли прикрыл за собой дверь и насторожился. В доме пахло жареным. Не горелым, а нормальным процессом приготовления пищи. Он аккуратно пробрался к кухне и заглянул внутрь. Внутри обнаружился незнакомый бородатый человек. Бородач резал лук, а на плите в сковороде шипело мясо. На секунду Ренли решил, что ошибся кухней. Но нет, вот родная желтая плитка на стенах, дурацкий синий шкафчик, большая пивная кружка в раковине, (Роберт что ли заходил?). Расправившись с луком, бородач принялся оглядывать кухню. 

— Где у тебя, — он начал громко, но запнулся, увидев в дверях Ренли, — перец? 

— В верхнем ящике, — указал тот, пытаясь придать лицу не слишком удивленный вид. 

— Спасибо,— ответил бородач и вернулся к луку, — будет готово через десять минут. 

Ренли кивнул и вернулся в комнату, где и обнаружился Станнис, накрывающий на стол.

— Кто это? — Ренли махнул в сторону кухни. 

— Это Давос, — ответил Станнис, не отрываясь от тарелок. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. — Он переночует у нас. Или поживет пару дней. 

—Он готовит, — Ренли не знал, чему удивляться больше. Тому, что у Станниса наконец появился нормальный друг или тому, что этот друг готовится накормить их нормальной едой. 

— Я ему разрешил, — кивнул Станнис. 

— Он готовит _человеческую_ еду. 

"В отличие от некоторых", — добавил Ренли про себя. 

— На твоем месте, я бы задумался, — и он направился в свою комнату.

***

— На мой взгляд, много лука, — Станнис сдвинул белые полукольца и нацепил кусок мяса. 

— Да, — Давос смущенно взъерошил волосы, — всегда этим грешу.

Ренли фыркнул. Станнису в кой-то веке приготовили нормальную еду, а он еще и придирается. Ренли хотел было что-то сказать, но остановил взгляд на Станнисе. Тот медленно положил кусочек в рот, прожевал, зачерпнул лука, снова прожевал. Облизал губы. Да ему же понравилось. Ренли не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз Станнис наслаждался едой. По правде сказать, Ренли не помнил, когда Станнис вообще чем-то наслаждался. Но этот простой и далеко не идеальный ужин ему действительно нравился. О чем бы он сам никогда не сказал, но Ренли это прекрасно видел. 

А новый знакомый брата оказался вполне милым человеком. И даже вызвался вымыть посуды, что только добавило уважения в глазах Ренли.   
В кухне шумела вода. Станнис, разлегшийся на диване, выглядел непривычно довольным. Ренли завязывал шнурки — его ждал Лорас. 

— Знаешь, — Ренли посмотрел в сторону кухни. — Женился бы ты лучше на нем. Спорим он еще и убираться умеет. 

Станнис закатил глаз.

— Иди уже на свое свиданье. 

Ренли рассмеялся. Быстро набрал смску Лорасу. Вода в кухне прекратила шуметь. Уже в дверях, он остановился и, глядя на выходящего из кухни Давоса, произнес:

— Я ведь серьезно.


	9. Близко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночь перед битвой на Черноводной. Они просто стоят рядом в темноте

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обоюдный юст, PG. Для Маши в день рождения.

В каюте темно, скупую обстановку освещает лишь свет редких звезд, проникающий через мутное стекло. Вопреки своему огненному богу король не зажигает свечи. Они стоят у окна, и их разделяет не более шага. Станнис держит руки сцепленными за спиной, как будто не знает куда их деть. Давос рассматривает его профиль. И без того грубое лицо в свете луны кажется вытесанным из камня. Глубокие тени залегли под глазами, рот - едва различимая линия, кожа бледная и серая, словно мраморная. Давосу хочется прикоснуться пальцами, почувствовать, что перед ним живой человек, а не изваяние. 

Давос по праву считается самым верным рыцарем его величества. Он неотрывно следует за своим господином. Он ближе всех на советах, он рядом за столом, ему позволено присутствовать тогда, когда для других вход закрыт. Он знает этого человека, как никто другой. Но он никогда его не касался. Редкие рукопожатия не в счет. Он никогда его не касался по-настоящему. Ему бы хотелось почувствовать теплую кожу под пальцами, ощутить мелкие складки морщин у глаз, колючую щетину на подбородке. Он готов отдать за это пальцы и на второй руке, да что там, целую руку, всю свою жизнь.

За окном маленькие точки факелов мелькают на черном фоне ночи. Кто знает, возможно завтра он действительно распрощается с жизнью. Станнис стоит так близко, что достаточно поднять руку и колючая щека сама ляжет в ладонь. Несуществующие пальцы начинают ныть. Давос готов расстаться с жизнью, но не готов увидеть презрение в глазах того, кто дорог ему больше этой жизни, и рука остается на своем месте.

***

В эту ночь Станнис вспоминает Гордокрылую. В его жизни было слишком мало тех, кто его любил, кого любил он, было еще меньше. Привязчивая птица, почему-то надолго запала в душу. Звериный век недолог, и однажды ее не стало. Матушка любила повторять, что боги справедливы. Станнис не верит в богов, но стоило Гордокрылой его покинуть, как появился Луковый Рыцарь.

Станнис не встречал человека более верного, надежного и открытого. При этом, он мог быть и грубым, и жестким, но ровно в той степени, которой требовала ситуация. Ровно в той степени, которая требовалась самому Станнису. Сейчас он стоит рядом, так близко, что Станнис физически ощущает его присутствие. Но Станнис не оборачивается, он смотрит прямо, в блеклую ночь, в тусклые звезды, в зарево огней на горизонте.

Станнис никогда не был дураком, он понимает, что они оба могут не пережить завтрашний день. Еще он понимает, что лучшего момента, чем сейчас уже не представится. Он может приказать, и Луковый Рыцарь выполнит. Он может попросить, и Луковый Рыцарь все равно выполнит. Но он хочет, чтобы завтра с ним в бой шли по велению сердца, а не по приказу. По крайней мере один человек.

Он продолжает стоять неподвижно, смотреть в серое небо и ощущать на коже такое близкое дыхание.

***

В каюте темно. Они стоят в темноте, так близко, что едва не касаются друг друга. Горизонт медленно бледнеет, окрашиваясь алым. Солнце всходит. 


	10. Чужое имя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис готов вытерпеть от старшего брата многое. Но не все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роберт Баратеон/Станнис Баратеон, намек на Роберт Баратеон / Эддард Старк, намек на Станнис Баратеон / Давос Сиворт  
> R, изнасилование, инцест, специфическое чувство юмора автора. Бета Mashshka

Весь путь от дворца до пристани проходит в молчании. Роберт необычайно хмурый, нервный, и даже отказывается от предложенного вина. Станнис, напротив, непривычно спокоен. Обычно бывает наоборот. Ренли не может сказать, когда последний раз видел Станниса настолько расслабленным. Особенно странно это смотрится, если вспомнить, что вчера Роберт недвусмысленно приказал брату остаться, а сегодня лицо Станниса украшает огромный лиловый синяк. Роберт старательно не смотрит в сторону Станниса. Это можно принять за раскаяние, если точно не знать, что стыдно Роберту не бывает. Да и выглядит он скорее злым, чем виноватым.

Роберт покидает гавань быстро. Говорит несколько положенных слов о верности и долге, хлопает брата по плечу, и большая часть колонны поворачивает к замку. Оставшиеся люди Станниса грузят вещи и сами расходятся по кораблям. Ренли провожает взглядом королевскую свиту и не выдерживает.

— Ладно, что ты сделал? — оборачивается он к Станнису. У того совершенно непроницаемое лицо.

— То же, что и всегда, — отвечает он, но в словах нет обычной злости.

— Но ты же это ненавидишь.

***

Станнис лежит грудью на столе. Роберт двигается быстро, рывками вдавливая его в резное дерево. Станнис терпит. Роберт — его король, слово короля — закон, дело короля — во благо государства. Роберт ускоряется, глухо рычит и шепчет: «Нед». Станнис сжимает зубы и вцепляется в край стола, в нем медленно закипает ярость. Он замирает, немного меняет позу и поддается назад, ловя ритм. Он слышит, как сбивается дыхание Роберта, и сам выдыхает: «Да...».

***

— Я много чего ненавижу, — Станнис тоже смотрит в сторону удаляющейся колонны. — И я многое могу стерпеть: и то, что он — мой брат, и то, что он — мужчина. Но называть себя Недом я не позволю.

***

Роберт делает несколько резких толчков, Станнис подается навстречу, прикрывает глаза и громко стонет: «Давос». На секунду все замирает, затем его голова с глухим стуком ударяется о столешницу. Тяжелые шаги Роберта звучат уже за дверью.

***

Несколько секунд Ренли стоит с открытым ртом, а потом начинает истерически хохотать. Станнис морщится, ему ситуация смешной не кажется. На них оборачивают слуги, но быстро возвращаются к своим делам. 

— А ты не думал, что после этого Роберту захочется собственноручно придушить твоего контрабандиста? — все еще пытаясь отдышаться, спрашивает Ренли.

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо отвечает Станнис, — поэтому отправил Давоса на Драконий Камень еще вчера утром.

Ренли утирает выступившие слезы, веселье сменяется любопытством.

— А вы с ним...

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркает Станнис. И видя, как лицо Ренли снова расплывается в улыбке, добавляет: — И не вздумай ему рассказывать.


	11. Решимость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если Станнис что-то решил, его уже не остановить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис/Давос, PWP, NC-17

Давос всегда считал себя хорошим контрабандистом. В былые времена он провозил товар под носом морской стражи так, что та даже не думала смотреть в его сторону. Сейчас, припоминая прежние навыки, он мог легко ускользнуть когда и от кого угодно. Годы подпольного ремесла научили быть тихим и незаметным. Они же научили ценить те редкие моменты, что удавалось выкроить для тайных встреч с человеком, которому принадлежало его сердце. Конечно, сомнительно, что выскочка, по случайности получивший рыцарский титул, мог кому-либо понадобиться по неотложному делу в самый разгар дня. Но если бы такая необходимость возникла, мало кто припомнил бы, где встречал сира Давоса и куда тот направлялся.

Северо-восточная башня пустовала уже несколько лет: слишком мало людей обитало на Драконьем Камне. Давос привычно миновал длинную галерею, несколько крутых лестниц и свернул в один из множества коридоров. Почти за год он успел изучить путь как свои пять пальцев и мог проделать его даже с закрытыми глазами. Место выбиралось очень тщательно. Из единственного окна открывался чудесный вид на океан, при этом само окно невозможно было увидеть с суши.

Давос толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь и оказался внутри. Комната была небольшой и почти пустой: импровизированная кровать из грубых бревен, пара кривых стульев, почти пустая бутылка вина, оставшаяся с прошлого раза. Станнис ждал его. Как бы Давос ни спешил, Станнис всегда приходил первым. Он уже успел снять верхнюю одежду и сложить здесь же на полу. На нем остались лишь легкие бриджи и хлопковая рубаха. Ткань просвечивала на утреннем солнце, что только выделяло подтянутое стройное тело, обычно скрываемое под тяжелым дублетом и плащом. Давосу нравилось смотреть на своего лорда в таком виде. Наверное, он мог бы заниматься этим бесконечно, но, как правило, его быстро прерывали.

Услышав звук шагов, Станнис обернулся. Лицо Станниса Баратеона никогда не отличалось выразительностью. Он не стремился показывать свои эмоции, что вовсе не означало их отсутствия. Многие считали, что у Станниса одно и то же «кислое» выражение, но только не тот, кто знал его слишком хорошо. Давос прекрасно понимал, когда милорд злился, когда был расстроен, а когда доволен, хоть лицо того и напоминало непроницаемую маску. Сейчас оно выражало решимость. Тонкие губы сжались в едва различимую нить, брови были нахмурены, так что у переносицы собралась складка, а глаза лихорадочно блестели, избегая смотреть прямо. Но все же что-то такое в нем было — во взгляде, в жестах — не уверенность и не желание, а именно решимость.

Станнис прошелся взад-вперед по комнате и негромко велел:

— Закрой дверь и встань здесь, — он кивнул на противоположную от кровати стену.

К тому, что их встречи проходят в молчании, Давос привык. Станнис никогда не приветствовал его и не прощался, не терпел пустых разговоров, а признания и клятвы обрывал, оставляя не высказанными. Сейчас он явно нервничал, и это начинало беспокоить. Однако Давос давно усвоил, что порой вопросы задавать не стоит, особенно с таким человеком, как Станнис, поэтому безропотно прикрыл дверь, скинул плащ и встал в указанном месте.

Некоторое время Станнис мерил шагами комнату, изредка останавливаясь и поглядывая то в окно, то на Давоса. Давос его не торопил, по опыту знал: контролировать происходящее и лидировать для Станниса было почти жизненно необходимо. Иногда тот напоминал Давосу тонкую фарфоровую куклу, какие популярны в Лисе. Если слишком сильно надавить, можно ее сломать, но если обращаться бережно, она будет долго радовать глаз.

Наконец, будто приняв окончательное решение, Станнис остановился и подошел вплотную. Его лицо почти касалось лица Давоса, дыхание оседало на коже, глаза смотрели пристально, изучающе. Давос был готов ко всему: и к тому, что сейчас его поцелуют, и к тому, что велят убраться. Однако Станнис не сделал ни того, ни другого — он глубоко вздохнул и опустился на колени.

— Мило... — Давос растерянно попытался что-то сказать, но Станнис лишь зло на него зашипел.

— Молчи, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Его руки ощутимо тряслись, пяльцы путались в завязках. Давос замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Он видел, как играли желваки на скулах, когда Станнис справился-таки с непослушными узлами, как залились краской щеки, когда потянул штаны вниз. Как сбилось дыхание, когда ладони Станниса легли на обнаженные бедра Давоса.

Давос мог бы кончить от одного только вида Станниса на коленях, но покорно терпел. Член покачивался, почти касаясь лица милорда, и тот по привычке облизнул губы. Боги, сколько раз Давос представлял подобную ситуацию, глядя на эту его нелепую манеру.

Станнис медленно провел языком, примериваясь к ощущениям. Он никогда раньше этого не делал и явно имел смутное представление, как нужно. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя головке лечь на язык, и подался вперед, заставляя член скользнуть внутрь, сделал несколько движений и отстранился — ему нужно было отдышаться.

Давос решил, что сейчас милорд поднимется и развернет его к стене, как это обычно бывало, но недооценил решимость Станниса. Тот провел рукой по члену Давоса, а затем обхватил губами. Давос едва удержался на ногах, когда Станнис начал двигать головой, медленно и неуверенно, заставляя дрожать от желания. Член погружался в рот едва ли на треть, Давосу безумно хотелось запустить пальцы в короткие волосы Станниса и толкаться быстрее и глубже. Но Давос слишком хорошо понимал, что такого ему не простят. Прижавшись спиной к стене и, вцепившись ладонями в шершавый камень, он старался стоять смирно и не стонать слишком громко. Станнис то забывал про руки и полностью убирал их, то хватался обеими. Иногда он задевал нежную плоть зубами, заставляя вздрагивать и сжимать кулаки. В такие моменты он останавливался, хмурился и продолжал с еще большим усердием. Иногда движения ускорялись, и тогда Давосу казалось, что он в жизни не испытывал ничего прекраснее. Видят боги, никто на его месте не продержался бы дольше.

— Я больше не могу, — наконец прохрипел он, и Станнис отстранился.

Он тяжело дышал, его щеки горели, губы покраснели, а глаза бешено блестели. Молча кивнув, он снова взялся за член. Давос вцепился в стену и, уже не сдерживаясь, громко застонал. Изливаясь, он чувствовал горячий рот милорда, отчего удовольствие становилось лишь острее.

Жар сменился прохладой утреннего воздуха, навалившаяся усталость заставила сползти на пол и оказаться напротив Станниса. Тот все еще стоял на коленях и вытирал рот рукавом, не глядя в глаза. Давос только улыбнулся такой скромности милорда. Сделав над собой усилие, он потянулся и сгреб Станниса в объятья, уложив его голову себе на плечо. На удивление, тот даже не попытался сопротивляться. Давос знал, что долго это не продлится, что совсем чуть-чуть — и Станнис высвободится и уйдет на другой конец комнаты, ворча под нос что-то неразборчивое. Но пока ему еще позволяли, Давос просто хотел сидеть вот так, ни о чем не думая, прижимая к груди любимого человека.


	12. Таблетки и куриный суп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мимимишный ставос про таблетки и куриный суп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станниса/Давос, модернАУ, G

— Пей, — в одну ладонь высыпалась горсть таблеток, во вторую втиснулся стакан воды.

— Что это? — Станнис брезгливо поморщился, разглядывая разноцветные капсулы.

— Противовирусное, антибиотик, от кашля и от температуры, — Давос перечислил так уверенно, будто это были детали лодочного мотора. — Пей!

— Я это не буду, — Станнис попытался говорить не терпящим возражений тоном, но сложно быть властным, когда из носа течет, а язык еле ворочается.

— Будешь, — и Давос пододвинул стакан ближе.

В этом "будешь" Станнису почудилось не высказанное "или я тебе это в рот засуну", по крайней мере сам он с Ренли именно так и разговаривал. Да, мерзко чувствовать себя беспомощным ребенком. Станнис правда сомневался, что дойдет до силы, но и проверять не хотел, все таки стопроцентной уверенности у него не было.

— Откуда это? — уточнил он, нехотя поднося таблетки ко рту.

— Из аптеки, — обезоруживающе прямо ответил Давос, но поймав ставший подозрительным взгляд Станнис, все же смилостивился. — Я звонил доктору Крессену, он назначил лечение и выписал рецепт, так что не беспокойся никакой самодеятельности.

Станнис наконец проглотил таблетки, сделал пару глотков воды и откинулся на подушки.

— Совсем-совсем никакой? — слабо поинтересовался он.

— Хочешь супчик? — тепло спросил Давос, как будто не он еще минуту назад стоял строгим надзирателем.

— Хочу, — сдался Станнис.

В конце концов еще надо дождаться пока таблетки подействуют, а куриный суп и Давос — лучшее средство скоротать это время.


	13. Семейный праздник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис и Ширен празднуют Рождество с семьей Давоса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис, Ширен, Давос и его семья, G, модернАУ, джен

Станнис никогда не любил праздновать Рождество. Он вообще не терпел праздников, но Рождество особенно. Нет, в детстве, как и любой ребенок, он любил это волшебное время — ожидание чуда и предвкушение подарков. Но чудо закончилось со смертью родителей. Роберт еще пытался поддерживать семейный дух, но с каждым разом сочельник все больше и больше напоминал пьяную вечеринку с толпой полуголых девиц. Повзрослев, подобные вечеринки начал устраивать и Ренли, только его отличались вычурностью, пафосом и неизменным наличием Тиреллов. 

Обзаведшийся собственной семьей, Станнис наконец отделался от братьев, но праздники все также не любил. Как добропорядочная хозяйка Селиса устраивала званые ужины, и вместо Тиреллов и Ланнислеров приходилось терпеть Флорентов, незнакомых людей из церкви и обязательные фотосессии на фоне пышной елки. В последние годы ко всему этому добавились часовые проповеди Мелисандры. 

 

— Дядя Станнис, а что вы хотите на Рождество? — маленький тезка беззубо улыбался и прятал что-то за спиной, многозначительно шурша оберточной бумагой. 

— Все подарки утром, — Мария попыталась забрать сверток, но мальчишка легко вывернулся, с поразительным проворством взобрался Станнису на колени и протянул кулек желтой блестящей бумаги.

Подобное поведение Станниса несколько озадачило. Не разозлило, нет, скорее удивило. Дети к нему всегда относились холодно и настороженно, даже родные племянники, даже Ширен. Эти дети были начисто лишены какого-либо страха в его отношении. Кажется, это семейное. Станнис вздохнул и принялся развязывать тонкую золотую веревочку. 

Когда Селиса объявила о намерение встретить Рождество на Гавайях с Мел, Станнис решил, что судьба, наконец, повернулась к нему лицом. Что он отправит Ширен к кузенам, а сам проведет эти несколько дней в тишине и покое. Судьба решила иначе, и внезапный звонок заставил его оказаться среди немногочисленной, но шумной, как вечеринки Роберта и Ренли вместе взятые, компании. Мелкие наперебой рассказывали последние новости, путая слова, поправляя друг друга, задавая тысячу вопросов и, не давая опомниться, сами же на них отвечали. Старшие, сделав серьезный вид, отправили их протирать тарелки и помогать матери только, чтобы, едва дети разбежались, самим пристать с последними новостями, чуть более взрослыми и чуть более связно излагаемыми, но все же очень походившими на детские. От информационной передозировки Станниса спасла Мария, быстро раздавшая детям задания. Станнис было попытался тоже чем-то помочь, но его усадили за стол и велели ждать ужин. 

Станнис потянул веревочку и развернул основательно завернутый в бумагу предмет. Это оказалась деревянная птица, парой сантиметров в длину, толстенькая, с большими глазами и изогнутыми бровями-перьями. Вообще-то, Станнис собирал фигурки соколов, а эта больше походила на сову, но подобный подарок от ребенка не мог не тронуть. 

— Это _я_ вам купил. Ну, то есть купил Деван, а денег дал Матос, — тараторил между тем мальчишка. — Но увидел ее я. И попросил купить. И показал, когда Деван покупал. И заворачивал я. Мне мама бумагу дала, а заворачивал я сам. Так что это _мой_ подарок, — подвел он итог. — Вам же нравится.

Последняя фраза звучала, как утверждение, и, судя по всему, им и была. Маленький Станнис крепко обнял своего взрослого тезку и, соскочив на пол, помчался на кухню. Станнис остался ошарашенно сидеть, он был уверен, что за этим последует фраза «а что ты приготовил _мне_ », но, кажется, в этом доме никому даже в голову такое не приходило. Станнис посмотрел на сову, потрогал пальцами выпученные глаза, фигурка была старой. Где только детишки ее раздобыли?

***

Пробка вылетела с громким хлопком, и шампанское заструилось по бокалам. Вокруг кричали, галдели, наперебой поздравляли друг друга. Давос целовал Марию под нестройные аплодисменты. Деван, следуя примеру отца, чмокнул Ширен в щеку. Пахло пряным мясом, яблоками, елью. Станнис держал бокал и улыбался, глаза щипало, кажется, от свечей. Откуда-то из глубины души всплыло то самое забытое ощущение праздника.

_Громкий бас отца, распевающий рождественский гимн, немузыкальный ломающийся голос старательно подпевавшего Роберта. Ренли, опрокинувший сок и забрызгавший все вокруг. Мягкий смех матери. Все до ужаса не торжественное и правильное._

— С Рождеством, — Давос приобнял его за плечи.

Станнис кивнул, спустя многие годы он, наконец, праздновал семейный праздник в кругу семьи.


	14. Ты когда-нибудь любил?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про любовь, бывшую и будущую

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис|Роберт, Станнис|(/)Давос, преслэш, G

— Ты когда-нибудь любил? 

Роберт пьян. Где-то на той стадии, когда язык еще слушается, а разум уже нет.

— Так, чтоб по-настоящему? Чтоб ради нее готов на все? — он смотрит мутным взглядом поверх золотого кубка и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает. — А я любил.

Станнис знает наперед, что сейчас скажет брат. Он слышал эти слова много раз, а те, что еще не слышал, прекрасно может додумать сам, ведь все они сводятся к одному — Лианна.

— Ради нее я готов был пожертвовать своей честью, домом, даже жизнью. И я бы пожертвовал, но...

Вместо окончания Роберт прикладывается к кубку. В такие моменты Станнис ненавидит брата. Страшно, люто, до коликов в животе. Ненавидит и завидует. И ведь есть куда как более серьезные поводы. Стоило бы завидовать тому, что Роберт выиграл войну и надел корону, что у него сын и красавица жена, что он старший, в конце концов. Но из всего возможного Станнис до зубного скрежета завидует этой любви. Глядя, как Роберт осушает и вновь наполняет кубок, Станнис размышляет, а был ли в его жизни такой человек. Человек, ради которого он мог бы отречься от имени, титула, Штормового предела, достанься тот ему. Думает и не находит ответа.

***

Давос ставит перед ним тарелку с жареной рыбой, высвобождает из чистой тряпицы столовые приборы и сервирует импровизированный ужин. Станнис отмечает, что делает он это ловко даже без пальцев на одной руке. Станнис непроизвольно рассматривает бледные рубцы. "А ведь он рискнул всем, — думает Станнис. — Оставил успешный промысел. Знал, что может лишиться головы, но рискнул".

— Зачем ты это сделал? — заканчивает он вслух.

— Вы пропустили ужин, мой лорд, — отвечает бывший контрабандист, пододвигая тарелку ближе.

— Нет, — Станнис мотает головой. — Зачем ты сделал _это_ , — и он кивает на искалеченную руку.

— Я должен был помочь _вам_ , мой лорд. 

В этом "вам" Станнис слышит не достойному королю и людям, а именно ему Станнису. Он запускает вилку в щедро сдобренную луком рыбу и думает, что в отличие от Лианны Старк, он своего рыцаря все же дождалась.


	15. Потому что вы достойны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы когда-нибудь думали о фем!ставосе? Я — да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фем!Станнис|(/)фем!Давос, префем, преканон, PG

— Мледи! — устроившаяся у очага контрабандистка вскочила, едва не опрокинув кресло в огонь, и неловко поклонилась. Ее босые ноги зябко переступали по каменному полу, сапоги и плащ сушились у огня. 

— Ты можешь сесть, — разрешила Станна. — А вы можете идти.

Охранники, приставленные братцем, помедлили, но решив, что в компании простолюдинки их леди ничего не угрожает, удалились. Станну этот постоянный конвой выводил из себя. Вряд ли во всем замке нашелся бы глупец, готовый позариться на честь леди-сестры его милорда и, возможно, будущего короля. К тому же Станна всегда считала, что может за себя постоять. Конечно, она не владела мечом в той же степени, что и ее брат, но куда ударить, чтобы причинить мужчине боль, прекрасно знала. От мыслей, что Роберт не доверяет _ей_ , становилось мерзко и грустно.

Оставшись наедине с миледи, без стражников с мечами и копьями, контрабандистка заметно расслабилась и снова забралась в облюбованное кресло, предварительно, правда, испросив разрешения. Станна разглядывала женщину, только что спасшую ее саму и весь замок от голода. Нечего особенного в ней не было: не юная, но и не старая, простое, но симпатичное лицо, неяркие карие глаза. Тяжелые сапоги и промокший плащ сушились у камина, и контрабандистка осталась в штанах, подвернутых до колен, и рубахе. Одежда была явно больше, чем полагалось, и должно быть, принадлежать мужчине. Грубая ткань, посеревшая и истончившаяся от времени и множества стирок, просвечивала от огня. Свет пламени вырисовывал силуэт подтянутого и сильного, но по-женски стройного тела, полную грудь уже не юной девушки, но по-прежнему высокую и упругую, с плотными горошинами сосков. Станна заставила себя отвести взгляд от этой женщины, которая, несмотря на мужскую одежду и мужское же ремесло, выглядела женственней ее самой.

Станна присела напротив, привычно держа спину ровной, а руки сложенными на коленях. Контрабандистка развалилась в кресле, блаженно вытянув ноги у огня, и выглядела такой довольной и расслабленной, какой Станна не могла заставить себя быть даже в одиночестве. Что-то тихо напевая под нос и шевеля пальцами в такт, контрабандистка распустила тугой пучок на затылке, и копна тяжелых каштановых кудрей упала ей на плечи. Морская вода, пропитавшая волосы, побежала тонкой струйкой по шее и груди, заставляя ткань липнуть к коже, и закапала на пол.

— Как твое имя? — Станна попыталась предать голосу властность, но в горле неожиданно пересохло.

— Дава, мледи, — мозолистые пальцы скользили по волосам, выжимая воду.

— Как ты попала в замок? — Станна знала ответ, но ей хотелось услышать его из первых уст.

— Я контрабандистка, мледи, — просто ответила женщина. Голос ее был тих и печален, как и подобает пойманному и сознающему свою вину преступнику. Но в этом признании Станне все же почудилась скрытая гордость. — Я знаю, где искать никому не известные гроты, знаю в какую погоду нужно выходить в море и как управлять лодкой, чтобы ни один самый внимательный стражник не заметил.

— И ты не стыдишься своего ремесла? — поинтересовалась Станна.

— Стыжусь, — призналась Дава, — но что остается девушке, выросшей на задворках Блошинного Конца? Я сознаю свою вину перед богами, людьми, королем и лордами, — она вдруг подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом со Станной, — но лучше так, чем побираться или предлагать себя первому встречному за медяк.

Она замолчала и отвернулась к огню. Могла ли Станна, дочь лорда и будущая жена лорда, никогда не знавшая тягот простой жизни, винить эту женщину. Нет, Станна тряхнула головой, изгоняя дурные мысли, закон един для всех. Стражи ее отца, а затем и брата, трудились не покладая рук, очищая моря от таких, как сидевшаяя перед ней женщина — пиратов и контрабандистов. Стража.

— Неужели тебя никогда не ловили? — спросила Станна.

— Ловили, а как же, — контрабандистка рассмеялась. Ее смех неожиданно понравился Станне, а ведь она не терпела смеха ни братьев, ни служанок. — Но тут вот какое дело, мледи, никто не думает плохо на бедную женщину. Коли поймают, так что с меня взять.

Она вдруг состроила гримасу, прижала руки к лицу, на глазах заблестели слезы.

— Ниче не знаю, господин стражник, мужик посадил в лодку, сказал грести, а как факелы ваши завидел, так и сиганул на берег, меня одну оставил, — голос ее стал звонким, мерзким, как у торговок с рыночной площади. Слезы текли по лицу, слова пропадали во всхлипах. — Отпустите меня, господин стражник. Забирайте добро это, не мое оно все равно. Меня детки малые голодные дома ждут, муж законный.

В следующую минуту ее лицо расправилось, от слез не осталось и следа, даже глаза не покраснели, зато на губах заиграла довольная улыбка.

— Вот так и отпускали, — совершенно нормальным голосом закончила контрабандистка.

Станна сидела ошарашенная. Трудно сказать, что поразило ее больше — недюжие актерские способности контрабандистки, то, как легко удавалось провести стражу или же последние слова.

— И не стыдно так врать перед лицом Матери? — сама Станна не очень то верила в богов, но на такое богохульство не осмелилась бы.

— Так я и не вру, — возмущенно ответила Дава. — У меня в Королевской Гавани законный муж, в септе венчались. Сыновей у нас четверо, все его. 

Станна недоуменно уставилась на контрабандистку, понимая, что сидит с открытым ртом. Дерзкая, уверенная, способная пойти на любые хитрости контрабандистка, совершенно не представлялась у очага в окружении детей.

— Мой муж плотник, и я никогда не знала другого мужчины, — продолжала Дава. — Я знаю насколько опасно мое ремесло, и он знает, но позволяет. Добрый он у меня, повезло мне с ним. Приходится, конечно, по делу знаться и с бандитами, и с пиратами, но законы людей — это законы людей, а законы богов — нерушимы.

— Зачем же ты пошла на такой риск? — вопрос, ради которого Станна здесь и находилась, прозвучал сам собой.

Дава немного помолчала и очень серьезно ответила: 

— Я в разных местах бываю, в мерзких, скажем честно, местах. Знаете, что говорят о вас, моя леди, в портовых кабаках? Хотя откуда, да и лучше не знать. А между тем, много вы видели женщин, управляющих замками? А выдержавших осаду этих замков? Я сидела в там, слушала, как зубоскалит матросня, и думала, что будет не справедливо, если такая женщина, как вы, проиграет. Потому что вы, моя леди, _достойны_. 

Станна встала, не отрывая взгляд от честных глаз бесчестной контрабандистки. 

— Когда мой брат победит, я посвящу вас… — она запнулась. — Мой жених посвятит... вашего мужа в рыцари, дарует земли и титул, а вы станете леди. Но добрые поступки не оправдывают злых. За свои преступления вы ответите лично. 

Контрабандистка покорно склонила голову.


	16. Сразу и навсегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эти глаза напротив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, Россия начала 20 века, Станнис/Давос, PG-13. Бета Mashshka

Пары кружатся в вальсе. Зал заполнен мужчинами в белоснежных мундирах и дамами в кружевных платьях. Станислав стоит в одиночестве, он прям и подтянут, будто все еще на службе. В его пальцах бокал теплого шампанского, просто чтобы занять руки. От шампанского во рту остается горький привкус. Хочется уйти, но приличия заставляют медлить. Разговоры о политике его раздражают, а танцы утомляют. Он скользит безразличным взглядом по рядам знакомых и незнакомых людей. В нескольких шагах беседует группа гражданских. Парень — явно канцелярский работник, темнокожий похож на турка. Третий стоит спиной: на нем одежда с длинными полами и широким поясом, кажется, польская.

Будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, незнакомец оборачивается, и в глазах плывет. Станислав едва не роняет бокал. Кажется, он хорошо знает этого человека, но уверен, что раньше его не встречал. У иностранца густая с проседью борода, мягкая улыбка и пронзительный взгляд. Станислав смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Он понимает, насколько странно выглядит, но не может ни моргнуть, ни отвернуться. Кажется, секунда, — и он потеряет что-то очень важное. Это глупое чувство, не достойное взрослого мужчины и офицера, но избавиться от него невозможно.

— Станислав Степанович, — он вздрагивает, когда канцелярский юноша оборачивается к нему, — какая удача, что вы здесь. Позвольте вам представить моего отца.

***

Светские приемы утомляют. После бальных залов, высоких потолков и паркетных полов маленькая, забитая хламом комната кажется такой родной. Станислав устало вытягивается в кресле. Шампанское надоело до зубной боли, хочется простой воды. Он расстегивает ворот мундира, прикрывает глаза и, наконец, оказывается в тишине. В висках стучит, отбивая ритм вальса, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Станислав ненавидит вальс.

В тишине скрипит старый патефон. Мягко начинает шипеть пластинка, слегка взвизгивая, когда игла ложиться на борозду. Комната наполняется звуками рояля, глубокий женский голос выводит мелодию. Музыка дарит странное чувство спокойствия.

Станислав приоткрывает глаза. Давос смотрит на него и улыбается. Хитро улыбается. Станиславу не нравится эта улыбка. Ему кажется, он знает, о чем тот думает. Весь вечер он танцевал. Потому что так положено. Дама сменяла даму. Супруги друзей, сестры супруг друзей, юные дочери друзей и сослуживцев. Он пытался не поглядывать в сторону, где стоял иностранец, и настойчиво отгонял мысли о пальцах на своей талии. Он старался смотреть дамам в глаза, отчего те сбивались с ритма.

Давос делает несколько мягких шагов вперед, пружиня, словно уже танцует. Он протягивает руку и раскрывает ладонь. Во рту пересыхает, а сердце начинает бешено стучать. Станислав ловит взгляд, и, сам не зная почему, поднимается навстречу. Его пальцы переплетаются с короткими обрубками. Рука мечется, пытаясь найти свое место, и наконец, ложится на плечо партнера. По привычке он пытается сделать шаг вперед, но неловко натыкается на колено. Станислав готов оттолкнуть, уйти, забыть, что едва не поддался соблазну. Но колючая щека прижимается к его собственной, а ладонь ложится на спину, и он закрывает глаза и позволяет вести.

Это нельзя назвать танцем. Они просто покачиваются в такт. Станислав прижимается ближе и выкидывает все из головы. Сейчас для него есть только музыка и человек рядом.


	17. Пламя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис делает выбор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станниса|(/)Давос, преслэш, русская революция АУ, G

Китель летит в топку. Станнислав смотрит, как огонь охватывает белую ткань, пожирает со всех сторон, заставляя искривляться, чернеть, рассыпаться пеплом. Жарко, душно, пахнет потом и гарью. Он раздет до белья, горячий воздух обжигает кожу. Фуражка все еще в руках. Его последний шанс вернуться, последняя ниточка, связывающая с прошлой жизнью. Сделать это трудно. Годы вбиваемых в сознание истин не хотят отпускать. Разбить, сломать, сжечь. Шагнуть за черту. Он делает выбор. Пламя расступается, гостеприимно принимая офицерскую фуражку, и тут же с радостью начинает ее глодать. Ткань расходится рваными кусками, каркас рассыпается яркими искрами. Кокарда еще цела, но уже теряет свой блеск, форму, оплавляется по краям. Выбор сделан.

Дверь скрипит, прохладный воздух на секунду проникает в душную комнату. Станнислав оборачивается. Давид возвращается с ворохом одежды. Он замирает у входа и ухмыляется в бороду. Затем бросает Станниславу тельник, чистый, но изрядно поношенный.

—Пока мое поносишь, — пожимает плечами матрос.

То, что происходит сейчас — шанс, думает Станнислав, натягивая грубую матросскою форму. Шанс не только получить то, что никогда не получит младший сын и младший офицер. Шанс не только получить право на жизнь в новом мире, но и самому создать этот мир. Мир — равный для всех, по настоящему справедливый мир.

Последним движением, он застегивает ремень. Давид наблюдает за всем этим не спуская ухмылку с лица. Он придерживает дверь перед бывшим командиром и как бы невзначай проводит рукой по спине. Уже пробираясь по узкому коридору он шепчет.

— Рад, что вы все-таки решились.

«И не придется вас расстреливать», — добавляет про себя Станнислав.

— Мы теперь на ты, — поправляет он, затем чуть замедлив шаг разворачивается и добавляет, — и не думай, что все это ради тебя.

Темный коридор расступается, свет ударяет в глаз. Они выходят на палубу, полную людей.


	18. Письмо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис пытается написать Давосу письмо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис|(/)Давос, преслэш, преканон после осады, G

«Дорогой сир…»

Станнис поморщился и отложил перо. Что еще за «дорогой»? Он даже Роберту так никогда не писал. Хотя, если на чистоту, за последние несколько месяцев Давос стал ему намного ближе, чем родной брат за всю жизнь. Станнис вздохнул и зачеркнул строчку. Он не любил писать письма, но, тем не менее, вполне неплохо это делал. Ничего сложного в этом не было: «Уважаемый (что-то еще/пропустить) имя, с радостью (прискорбием/пропустить) сообщаю вам (прошу/требую/отвечаю) суть письма. С уважением (всегда ваш/пропустить) Станнис Баратеон».

Но сегодня ни одна обычная версия не складывалась. Возможно, оттого что Станнис писал не потому, что было нужно, а потому что хотел. Последний раз такое случалось после отплытия родителей в вольные города. Но тогда все было просто.

«Дорогая матушка, — Станнис отлично помнил эти строки. — У нас все хорошо. За время вашего отсутствия ничего особенного в замке не произошло. Мы с Ренли очень скучаем. За Роберта сказать не могу, его тут нет».

Если бы сейчас Станнис писал такое письмо — от чистого сердца — что бы в нем было? Он снова взялся за перо.

«Дорогой друг».

Слово «друг» писать было особенно приятно, наверное, потому что Станнис впервые делал это искренне.

«С тех пор, как ты отбыл в свои земли, в замке ничего значительного не произошло, — Станнис усмехнулся. — Да, я знаю, что прошла всего пара седмиц, но ты же понимаешь, какое сейчас время, можно ожидать чего угодно и от кого угодно. Надеюсь, ты хорошо устроился. И надеюсь также, что в скором времени мы вновь сможем увидеться. Я скучаю по…»

Станнис замер. Написать «по тебе» казалось слишком откровенным, пусть эти слова и были совершенно обычными, а письмо он конечно никуда не отправит. Но даже наедине с собой Станнис не решился продолжить так, как хотелось.

«Я скучаю по нашим разговорам, — закончил он. — И по твоим забавным, хоть и дурацким историям. Буду ждать ответного письма.

Твой…»

Станнис задумался, как стоило закончить. «Лорд» звучало несколько официально для подобного письма, а «твой друг Станнис» казалось слишком простым. Больше всего хотелось оставить только «твой», но Станнис вновь не осмелился. Поколебавшись немного, он решил просто подписаться. Еще раз пробежав строчки глазами, он вздохнул, сложил листок вчетверо и сунул во за пазуху. Надо будет потом его сжечь. Или хорошенько спрятать. Достав чистый лист и обмакнув перо в чернила, Станнис начал новое письмо.

«Уважаемый сир Давос. Надеюсь, вы хорошо устроились в своих землях…»


	19. Про Станниса и сигареты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис пытается бросит курить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станниса/Давос, модернАУ, G

Бросать было сложно. Черт, это было сложнее всего, что Станнис когда-либо делал. Сложнее, чем предложить Селисе развод, сложнее, чем сказать Роберту "я ухожу", сложнее... Да даже многочасовые судебные заседания с Ренли так не выматывали. Возможно, как раз оттого, что каждый процесс неизменно заканчивался для Станниса сигаретой. Сейчас же даже пара часов простой работы за компьютером казалась не проще марафонского забега.

Станнис курил давно. Он даже не помнил, когда в первый раз попробовал, наверное после смерти родителей, но для него сигареты были не просто способом снять стресс. Они были неизменным атрибутом его жизни, настолько привычным и необходимым, что казались частью его самого. Если бы Станнису давали доллар за каждую фразу "тебе пора бросить" или "ты слишком много куришь", у его счета появился бы лишний ноль. 

Как и во всех глобальных переменах, произошедших со Станнисом за последние годы, в этой тоже был виноват Давос. Но поскольку предыдущие перемены Станниса вполне устраивали, то и тут он решил прислушаться. В отличии от женщин, с которыми у Станниса когда-либо были отношения, Давос всегда говорил в открытую.

— Может, если дантист считает, что тебе не нужно отбеливание, то так и есть, — сказал Давос, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. — Он лучше в этом разбирается. 

Станнис рассматривал себя в зеркало. Зубы пожелтели, и ему это не нравилось.

— Да какая ему разница, — зло ответил он. — Я ему деньги плачу. Черт, теперь придется ждать еще месяц. 

— Ты всегда можешь бросить курить.

— И ты туда же, — проворчал Станнис.

— Нет, — Давос аккуратно вырулил со стоянки стоматологии. — Я просто говорю, что если хочешь сохранить зубы — бросай курить. В противном случае не жалуйся и не ругай дантистов.

— Хорошо, — Станнис смял пачку и отправил ее в открытое окно. — Теперь ты будешь обшаривать мои карманы, опустошать тайники и следить, чтобы я тайно не курил.

— Конечно нет, — рассмеялся Давос. — Это твое решение и я не собираюсь...

— Это был не вопрос, — прервал его Станнис. — Ты будешь все это делать, пока я не отвыкну. А может и после этого.

— Как скажешь.

***

— Точно не будешь? 

Мелисандра достала тонкую изящную сигарету, медленно обхватило ее губами — это было даже сексуально, впрочем, Мелисандра все делала именно так, — и щелкнула пальцами. Со стороны походило, будто пламя вырвалось прямо из ее пальцев, но Станнис знал, что это всего лишь ловкость рук и очень маленькая зажигалка. Мелисандра затянулась и вдохнула струю дыма. 

— Как хочешь? — сказала она на молчание Станниса. — Но я не могу не спросить, как у него это получилось?

Она снова выдохнула дым ему в лицо. Станнис поморщился и зло сжал зубы. Идеально белые зубы.

— Просто в отличие от некоторых, он меня понимает.


	20. Новый подписчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Станниса новый подписчик в инстаграме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> МодернАУ, Станнис/Давос, G

— Что за черт?

Давос на минуту оторвался от монитора и посмотрел на Станниса, тот недовольно уставился в телефон.

— Леди-птичка подписана на ваши обновления, — прочел он. — Что еще за Леди-птичка? Как она вообще меня нашла?

— Наверное через твоих друзей, — пожал плечами Давос. — Может она из секты Мел или работает с Джоном.

— Нет, у Джона только парни, а это какая-то девица и совсем не похожа на сектантку, — размышлял Станнис. — Почему в этой программе нет функции личных сообщений? Можно было бы спросить, что ей надо.

— Знаешь, обычно люди радуются новым подписчикам, — заметил Давос. — Сколько их у тебя сейчас?

— Восемь.

— А будет девять, в чем проблема?

— В том, что это мой личный блог, — последние слова Станнис произнес, делая ударение на каждом слове.

— Ты что, постишь туда наши интимные фото?

— Конечно нет. Я публикую еду, небо, птиц, утренний кофе...

— Те классные носки с оленями.

— Носки, да. И я делаю это для себя. Для развлечения, — последнее слово Станнис произнес почти с отвращением. — А чем больше людей станет меня читать, тем больше ответственность. Придется каждый раз думать, достаточно ли хорошо составлена композиция, хватает ли света, не было ли похожего фото раньше.

— Это простые фотографии от простых людей, — сказал Давос. — Просто смотришь, что там у других, лайкаешь, все.

Станниса, похоже это не убедило, он продолжал хмуриться и водить пальцем по экрану.

— Подожди, это что — Эддард Старк? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Станнис ни то у самого себя, ни то у своего телефона. — Так это его дочка?! Как же девочка выросла, я ее даже не узнал. Ладно, — он наконец улыбнулся, — подпишемся на нее тоже.


	21. Я бы мог ему ответить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где-то, уже не помню где, была такая заявка про Баратеонов и их половинки. Че то она мне вспомнилась и вот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Односторонний (а может и нет) Станнис/Давос, ангст, PG. Книжный канон, после переговоров с Ренли, на которых Давос не присутствовал.

— «Ты не понимаешь», — Станнис буравит взглядом фигурки на карте и не оборачивается к тому, кто замер у входа в шатер. — Так он сказал. Мой брат. Знаешь, волки выбирают себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь. Наверное, волку следовало стать гербом Баратеонов, а не Старков. Такие уж мы — любим один раз и навсегда. Не знаю почему — так сложилось. Возможно, все пошло от Ориса — первого Баратеона — и его штормовой королевы, но так было со всеми, кого я знаю. Отец любил мать, и это трудно было не заметить. Роберт — Лианну Старк. Даже через пятнадцать лет его не заставили забыть о ней ни жена, ни вино, ни шлюхи. Ренли тоже любил. Не Маргери Тирелл, как утверждал, а ее… Впрочем, теперь уже неважно кого, главное — любил. Я же… Он так и сказал: «Ты зовешь себя Баратеоном, но есть ли у тебя человек, которого ты по-настоящему любишь? Ты ведь просто не понимаешь, каково это». Какое отношение любовь имеет к войне и переговорам? Никакого. Он просто хотел меня унизить, как с тем персиком, забери его Иные. И знаешь, я мог бы ответить. Я мог бы сказать, глядя ему в лицо. «Да, знаю. И да, у меня есть». Но я смолчал. Что толку в признаниях, когда каждый поймет, что речь идет не о моей жене. Ренли лишь сильнее стал бы надо мной потешаться.

— Все и так знают, что леди Мелисандра…

— Я говорю не о Мелисандре.

Станнис наконец отрывается от карты и оборачивается к Давосу. Пройти пару шагов до него невероятно сложно. Еще сложнее поднять руки и дотронуться до его лица.

— Ваша милость…

— Молчи.

Пальцы скользят по заросшей бородой щеке, плавно спускаются к подбородку. Станнис пытается запомнить это чувство, прежде чем убрать руку.

— Иди.

— Ваша милость, но я…

— _Иди._

Станнис не оглядываясь возвращается к карте и принимается переставлять фигурки. За спиной шуршит полог шатра.


	22. Давос и его надежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наверное, Давос выглядит безумцем. Кто знает, может, он и вправду лишился рассудка, раз думает о том, о чем думает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давос, Мелисандра, сериальный канон, таймлайн шестого сезона

— Расскажи мне.

Эти простые слова даются Давосу нелегко. Спросить даже труднее, чем потом слушать.

— Что именно? — Бриенна Тарт хмурит брови и кривит губы. От этого ее и без того некрасивое лицо становится еще уродливее.

— Все, — выдыхает Давос. 

И это короткое слово произнести очень трудно, но в то же время очень легко. Как сделать шаг в пропасть. Тяжело поднять ногу, но потом природа берет свое и ты падаешь сам. 

— Я лишила его головы, чего тебе еще надо знать?

"Все", — мысленно повторяет Давос.

— Где именно это произошло? — говорит он вслух. — Как найти то место? Коков был удар? Что ты сделала с телом?

Наверное, Давос выглядит безумцем. Кто знает, может, он и вправду лишился рассудка, раз думает о том, о чем думает. А быть может, и нет.

Бриенна пожимает плечами, будто бы давая понять: ты сам попросил, не обижайся потом, и начинает говорить.

***

— Собирайся.

Мелисандра даже не оборачивается, все так же смотрит в огонь очага. Давос думал, что успех с оживлением Джона Сноу приведет ее в чувства, но она по прежнему проводит дни, а быть может и ночи, за созерцанием пламени. 

— Мы уезжаем. 

Давос не церемонится, открывает сундуки и складывает вещи Мелисандры в походный мешок. Впрочем, их оказывается совсем немного, Давос справляется очень быстро.

— Разве Джон выступает из Черного Замка?

— Понятия не имею.

На самом деле Давос знает — в ближайшее время Джон точно никуда не выступает.

— Тогда нам некуда ехать, ведь Джон Сноу...

— В пекло Джона Сноу! — Давос не выдерживает. — Не Джон Сноу мой король.

— Твой король мертв, — кажется, ее голос все же дрожит. 

— _Наш_ король мертв. Но и Джон Сноу был мертв.

Мелисандра наконец поворачивается к Давосу. Она все понимает. Молчание длится долго, но если она надеется, что Давос отступит, она плохо его знает. 

— Нужны лошади, — ее голос прорезает тишину, и Давос не может сдержать усмешку. — И еда, и карты, и...

— Я обо всем позабочусь, выезжаем с рассветом.

***

Давос давно уже в седле, но Мелисандра медлит. Дозорные смотрят на них подозрительно, но ничего не спрашивают и мешать не станут. 

— Р`глор вернул Джона Сноу, — говорит Мелисандра, обращаясь словно бы сама к себе, а не к Давосу. — Но что будет, если он не захочет возвращать _его._

"Нет никакого Р`глора, — думает Давос. — Есть только ты и твоя магия".

— Тогда ты попросишь еще раз, — вслух отвечает он. 

Кажется, Мелисандру его слова убеждают, и она наконец садится на лошадь. 

"И будешь просить так долго и так усердно, пока ни получится", — думает Давос, когда они покидают Черный Замок.


	23. Брат плохого не посоветует

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Роберта трудная ситуация в жизни. Ему нужен совет. А кого спросить, если не родных братьев?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роберт/Серсея, Станнис/Давос, Ренли/Лорас. МодернАУ, PG-13, разговоры о сексе, упоминаются ролевые игры и страпонный секс

Роберт допивал третью чашку кофе. По правде сказать, он с большим удовольствием предпочел бы пиво, но разговор предстоял сложный, а главное — его надо было запомнить, поэтому Роберт довольствовался кофе. Заказывать ланч он тоже не стал. Есть и говорить одновременно он все равно не умел, а пообедать до прихода братьев не успел бы. Ренли и Станнис появились одновременно, и судя по мирной беседе, приехали они не вместе, а только встретились у входа. 

— Насколько все серьезно, и сколько времени у тебя осталось? — вместо приветствия выпалил Ренли, еще даже не успев сесть.

Станнис молча пролистал меню, без интереса бросил его обратно на стол и тоже уставился на Роберта.

— Что? — не понял тот.

— Это должно быть что-то серьезное, — продолжил Ренли. — Рак? Последняя стадия? Все остальное вроде лечат.

— Зная его образ жизни, я бы сказал скорее ВИЧ, — заметил Станнис. — Но его тоже лечат. Или цирроз, но от него быстро не умирают. 

— Кто умирает? — глупо спросил Роберт.

— Ты! — Ренли ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты же пригласил нас попрощаться. Ну, может, еще обсудить завещание.

— Скорее просто попрощаться, раз уж я здесь, — согласился Станнис. 

— Да с чего вам такое в голову взбрело?! — возмутился Роберт.

— "Есть очень важный разговор, приезжай срочно", — процитировал его сообщение Ренли.

— Срочно говорить о чем-то важном с нами обоими ты стал бы только, если бы умирал, — поддержал Станнис. — Так что не тяни, мы готовы.

— Я совершенно здоров! — воскликнул Роберт, но встретив укоризненные взгляды братьев, несколько поубавил пыл. — То есть не совершенно, но уж умирать в ближайшие десять лет, точно не собираюсь. Но мне правда нужен ваш совет.

— А что, Нед уехал куда-то, где нет телефона, интернета, почты...

Ренли ткнул Станниса локтем. Станнис никогда не любил Неда. Роберт мог бы даже подумать, что Станнис ревнует к Неду, вот только объект ревности тоже надо хоть немного любить, а это не их со Станнисом вариант.

— Боюсь, что Нед мне здесь не поможет, — признался Роберт.

— Ого, — Станнис сел ровнее. — Если уж Нед не поможет, то я внимательно слушаю.

На самом деле Роберт сомневался, что Станнис намного компетентнее Неда, но говорить на подобные темы только с Ренли, несколько смущался. 

— Ладно, но сначала пообещайте, что никому не скажите. 

Станнис только закатил глаза, видимо, это должно было означать "не скажу", Ренли очень серьезно кивнул. 

— Вы когда-нибудь играли в ролевые игры? — спросил Роберт, стараясь не смотреть на братьев.

К его удивлению первым заговорил Станнис.

— Лично — нет, — сказал он. — Но Мел и Ширен часто ездят на разные игры, так что я имею представление. Правда они больше по историческим реконструкциям, и если тебе надо по фентези или чему-то такому, тут я не советчик. 

Роберт удивленно посмотрел на него, нет, похоже Станнис говорил серьезно. Роберт перевел взгляд на Ренли, тот пытался сдержать смех.

— По-моему, Роберт говорит о других играх, — стараясь не рассмеяться, сказал он.

— О каких?

— Секс, Станнис! — Ренли воскликнул это так громко, что даже Роберту стало неловко. — Он говорит про сексуальные ролевые игры.

— И вовсе не... — Станнис посмотрел на Роберта и тут же замолчал. — Я знал, что не стоило приходить. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — Ренли усадил на место, поднявшегося было Станниса. — Наш долг помочь брату всем, чем сможем. Так что конкретно тебя интересует?

— И с чего ты вообще стал об этом думать?

— Это не я, это — Серсея, — пришлось признать Роберту. — У нас в последнее время не клеится, и мы стали посещать семейного психолога. И это такое задание, чтобы оживить наши отношения. Серсея все задания четко выполняет, иначе развод. А я не хочу разводиться, я к ней вроде как привык. 

Роберт посмотрел на братьев, к его удивлению те и не думали смеяться. 

— В общем подскажите мне как и во что вообще можно сыграть. Все между нами, обещаю.

Ренли задумчиво потер лоб и даже Станнис, казалось, над чем-то размышляет. 

— Ну мы с Лорасом играм в ученика и строгого учителя, девственника и опытного мужчину...

— Сантехника и хозяйку со сломанным краном, — тем же тоном продолжил Станнис. 

— Что не так?

— Банально. 

— То есть ты играешь во что-то более оригинальное? — прищурился Ренли.

— Нет, — по каменному лицу Станниса стало понятно, что "да".

— Да ладно, все же свои, — попытался достучаться до него Роберт. — Вы с Селисой сколько женаты, лет восемь?

— Двенадцать.

— И до сих пор не разошлись, хоть явно и не очень ладите. Должен быть какой-то секрет.

Станнис помялся, но все же ответил:

— Секрет в том, что мы не живем вместе. 

Роберт и Ренли удивленно уставились на него. Роберт, конечно, знал, что у брата с женой не самые теплые отношения, но ему всегда казалось, что они все же крепкие.

— И когда ты собирался нам рассказать про развод? — возмутился Ренли. — Мы тебе все-таки не чужие люди.

— Никогда, — огрызнулся Станнис. — Потому что мы не разводились. Просто живем отдельно, — он немного помолчал, но все же закончил, — и с разными людьми. 

— И с кем живешь ты? — поинтересовался Ренли.

— Не твое дело. 

Вариантов было не так уж и много. На самом деле, если не рассматривать версию, что Станнис не живет ни с кем, а судя по его реакции рассматривать ее не стоило, оставался только один вариант. 

— Давос, — дружно выдали Роберт и Ренли. 

Станнис скрипнул зубами и попытался подняться, но Ренли во второй раз за вечер усадил его обратно.

— Никто не собирается тебя осуждать или высмеивать, — в его голосе Роберту четко послышалось "по крайней мере, не сегодня".

— Именно, — согласился он. — Так что колись, во что вы там играете.

Станнис смерил его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Мы здесь ради моих семейный проблем, не забывай, — сдаваться Роберт и не думал.

— Ладно, — Станнис вроде бы успокоился. — Но уж точно не в сантехника. 

— Порази нас, — усмехнулся Ренли.

— Иногда мы разыгрываем средневековье, — начал Станнис.

— Типа ты лорд, а он рыцарь, — кивнул Ренли.

— Нет, он — контрабандист.

Ренли удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ну, я — лорд, попавший в осаду, окруженный врагами, — Станнис выглядел смущенным. — А он под покровом ночи, рискуя жизнью, провозит в замок еду и тем самым меня спасает.

— А зачем он это делает? — уточнил Ренли.

— Какая разница, — огрызнулся Станнис, у него явно был ответ, которым он не хотел делиться.

— Хорошо, — прервал их Роберт. — Он провозит еду, и что дальше?

— Догадайся. 

— А, ну да, — Роберт задумался, как можно было применить эту идею к их с Серсеей отношениям. — Допустим, она — лорд, тьфу, леди, и сидит в окруженном замке. А я привожу ей еду.

— Мне кажется, она не оценит, — сказал Ренли. — Это только Станнис готов давать за еду. Пусть она будет принцессой в заложниках у дракона, а ты — рыцарем, ее спасающим.

— Как оригинально, — буркнул Станнис. 

— Начать надо с чего-то простого.

— Не думаю, что она оценит, — Роберт сомневался. — Серсея не любит подобные роли. Сразу начнет орать об угнетении женщин, половом неравенстве, и что лучше бы она родилась мужиком. 

— Так может, пусть побудет мужиком, — предложил Станнис. — В смысле, поменяйтесь ролями, раз ей так нравится. 

В целом идея имела рациональное зерно, вот только Роберт совсем не был уверен, что сможет ее осуществить. Вздохнув, он все же подозвал официанта и заказал пива.

***

Сегодня Роберт явился последним, он еще долго думал, а стоит ли вообще встречаться с братьями, но понял, что рассказать хоть кому-то ему просто необходимо. Станнис и Ренли как обычно о чем-то спорили.

— Пальцы! — восклицал Ренли, почему-то осуждающе. — Никогда не думал, что тебя заводит такое.

— Да пальцы тут вообще не при чем, — зло отвечал Станнис. — Это символ, знак верности... 

Он заметил Роберта и замолчал, пересказывать все с начала ему явно не хотелось, да и Роберту слушать — тоже. 

— Как прошло? — осторожно спросил Ренли.

— Не знаю, то есть я не уверен,— буркнул Роберт медленно опускаясь на стул, но гримасу боли сдержать не смог. Он немного помолчал, а потом все же выпалил:— Она меня отымела! В прямом смысле. Резиновым, мать его, хуем!

Несколько минут Роберт сидел молча, потом все таки поднял взгляд на братьев. Похоже, злорадствовать они не собирались.

— Ну давайте, смейтесь.

— Роберт, — начал Ренли таким тоном, каким он сам когда-то объяснял брату простейшие вещи. — Я — гей, Станнис...

— Я не гей.

— Станнис — живет с мужчиной. Нас обоих регулярно имеют, пусть не резиновыми, но хуями. И в этом нет ничего плохого. 

Роберт мрачно смотрел на столешницу, не то чтобы слова Ренли его успокоили, но легче определенно стало.

— Серсее-то понравилось? — поинтересовался Станнис.

— Еще бы!

— А тебе? — это уже был Ренли.

— Не знаю, не уверен. Но сегодня она приготовила мне завтрак. То есть попросила служанку мне его сделать, а это почти то же самое.

— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Ренли. — Немного практики и хорошо будет вам обоим, во всех смыслах.

— Мне надо выпить.

— Да, — согласился Ренли, подзывая официанта. — А потом наш брат расскажет еще парочку секретов ролевых игр.

— Тогда и мне выпить, — безысходно вздохнул Станнис.


	24. Хочу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «На что ты готов ради меня?» — спрашивает Станнис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юст, односторонний Станнис/Давос, NC-17, весь рейтинг в головен Станниса

— На что ты готов ради меня?

Станнис пытается спросить как можно небрежнее, но выходит раздраженно, резко и слишком нетерпеливо, будто ему важен ответ. Станнису это не нравится, потому что ответ ему действительно важен. 

— На все, ваша милость.

Давос отвечает без заминки, но и без излишней поспешности. Так бывает, когда человек говорит правду. Или верит, что говорит правду. 

_Я хочу тебя. Прямо здесь, на этом, будь он тысячу раз проклят, расписном столе. Чтоб дорнийские пустыни впивались в твой костлявый зад. Содрать этот старый, дурацкий плащ, недостойный рыцаря. Спустить штаны до самых щиколоток. Взять без вопросов и возражений._

— Даже если я попрошу тебя о чем-то неправильном?

На этот раз Давос задумывается. Впрочем, размышляет он недолго.

— Да, — звучит так, будто он дает согласие на ту самую невысказанную просьбу. 

_Хочу, чтобы ты кричал подо мной. Не стонал и не сдавленно хрипел — кричал. Хочу слышать свое имя из твоих уст. Не обычное "милорд" и не приторное, навязшее в зубах "ваша милость". Хочу, чтобы ты называл меня по имени. Хочу, чтобы ты произносил его полным мольбы и наслаждения голосом._

— Даже если потом будешь об этом сожалеть?

— Для _вас_ , мой лорд, я готов на _все_. И чтобы это ни было, я не стану сожалеть.

_Хочу брать тебя грубо, быстро, не сдерживаясь. Чтобы от рывков скрипела столешница, а ножки стола готовы были подломиться. Хочу, чтобы ты царапал мне спину, или впивался своими пальцами мне в задницу, или кусал меня в шею. Или все сразу. Хочу излиться в тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты излился в мою ладонь. Хочу, чтобы это произошло одновременно._

— В таком случае, я хочу...

Снова получается слишком грозно, словно приказ выйти вместо него на плаху. Станнис сглатывает вставший в горле ком и пытается продолжить. Слова не идут.

— То есть я прошу...

Давос смотрит выжидающе, от этого хочется бросить все, уйти и никогда не возвращаться к этому разговору. Станнис отводит глаза, лучше бы молча покинуть комнату, но вместо этого он просит:

— Обними меня.

Звучит жалко. Станнис мгновенно жалеет о сказанном, но Давос не из тех, кто станет смеяться, тем более над своим лордом и королем. Может быть, он действительно слишком верен, а может, просто не воспринимает просьбу, как что-то непотребное. Он делает пару шагов и заключает Станниса в объятья. Интересно, о чем сейчас думает Давос? Считает ли он, что король устал от одиночества или же догадывается об истинных желаниях Станниса? Они стоят обнявшись довольно долго, а Станнис все не отпускает. Он понимает, что переступил грань приличий, но его это мало волнует. 

_Хочу тебя. Но еще сильнее хочу быть с тобой. Хотя бы так._


	25. Мы так похожи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на плио-кинк по заявке: Ренли подсматривает за братом, а потом повторяет с Лорасом. Или подсматривает и в процессе повторяет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ренли/Лорас, Станнис/Давос, PWP, NC-17, подглядывание

Комната выглядела заброшенной, но довольно чистой. Здесь явно убирались — не слишком тщательно, достаточно, чтобы не завелись крысы, но не более. Пол был выметен и худо-бедно вымыт, но у стен громоздились куски камня и деревянные балки, оставшиеся, видимо, после недавнего ремонта. Единственным предметом, сохранившимся от прежней обстановки, был тяжелый резной стол в центре, накрытый для сохранности плотной тканью. Почему его не вынесли вместе с остальной мебелью, оставалось загадкой. 

— Я же не сомневался, что он здесь, — разочарованно вздохнул Ренли, проходя внутрь. — Где ему еще быть. Во время осады он практически жил здесь. Не в своей комнате, не в отцовском кабинете, не в главном зале — здесь. Не знаю почему, но когда он приезжает, то в первую очередь приходит сюда. 

Ренли прошелся по комнате и огляделся — все казалось знакомым, но в то же время далеким и чужим. Несколько толстых балок были прислонены к стене и на них развешаны куски ткани. Судя по рисунку, когда-то они служили портьерами, для чего их использовали сейчас, понять было трудно. Похоже, их выстирали и оставили на просушку, раскинув по удачно подвернувшимся доскам. Внутри получился импровизированный шалаш, темный и прохладный. 

— Почему этого не было в детстве? — задумчиво произнес Ренли, заходя внутрь. — Я бы здесь играл и следил за Станнисом. Он всегда меня отсылал в самые интересные моменты. Хотя, если подумать, он просто всегда меня отсылал. 

— Твой брат тебя ненавидит, — Лорас прошел следом. Ему здесь явно не нравилось. — Он так смотрит, как будто готов свернуть тебе шею прямо сейчас, и только присутствие свидетелей его останавливает. Не понимаю, почему ты радуешься его приезду. 

— Потому что он мой брат, — просто ответил Ренли. — Ты ведь скучаешь по своим. 

— Мои отношения с братьями теплее ваших, — фыркнул Лорас. — Намного теплее. Станнис приехал в родной дом, где не был несколько лет, к брату, которого столько же не видел. Он должен наверстывать упущенное, а бегаешь за ним ты. 

Лорас хотел еще что-то сказать, но от двери послышались шаги и голоса, и он закрыл рот, так и не начав. Ренли собрался выйти на свет, прятаться за шторами было совсем по-детски, но после первой же фразы вошедшего передумал. 

— Ренли — ужасный хозяин, держит замок в полнейшем беспорядке. 

Узнать голос Станниса не составило труда, он оставался таким же громким, резким и недовольным, как и два года назад, как и в детстве Ренли. Лорас вопросительно поднял бровь и кивком указал на выход, заговорить в присутствии Станниса он не решался. Ренли замотал головой — когда еще ему выпадет возможность понять, что о нем думает брат. Узнать его настоящие мысли, а не то, что, по мнению Станниса, Ренли достоин услышать. 

— В этой башне никто не живет, она и не должна быть в идеальном порядке, — прозвучал второй голос, тише и мягче.

Разумеется, Станнис никуда не отправлялся без своего лукового рыцаря. Его общество Станнис предпочел брату даже в первый день после почти двухлетней разлуки. Не то чтобы Ренли ревновал, но все же считал, что это он, а не какой-то бывший контрабандист, должен был показывать Станнису, как изменился замок и провожать в любимые места. 

— Ваш брат отлично справляется с обязанностями лорда, — продолжил Давос, и это было даже обидно — рыцарь Станниса считал Ренли хорошим хозяином, а сам Станнис — нет. 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — огрызнулся Станнис. — Стоило укоротить твой язык вместе с пальцами. 

Ренли всегда считал Давоса молчаливым человеком, но, видимо, у Станниса была другая точка зрения, а может, просто другое представление о болтливых людях. Это становилось интересным — наблюдать, как они общаются наедине. Ренли подозревал, что в контрабандисте было что-то особенное, раз он умудрялся так долго терпеть Станниса, а главное, раз Станнис позволял себя терпеть. 

— Вам бы не понравилось, милорд.

В голосе Давоса зазвучали странные нотки. Что-то похожее Ренли замечал в Лорасе, когда у того появлялось игривое настроение. Так мужчина мог говорить со своей возлюбленной или любовницей, или, на худой конец, с понравившейся девушкой. Но представить сира Давоса, обращающегося таким тоном к Станнису, у Ренли не получалось. Словно желая окончательно вывести его из равновесия, за портьерой послышались вздохи, возня и влажное причмокивание. 

Глаза стоящего напротив Лораса округлились, брови поползли на лоб. Он быстро замотал головой и почти одними губами прошептал "ты с ума сошел!", когда Ренли потянулся к краю ткани, чтобы получить обзор. Конечно, Ренли понимал, что если Станнис застанет его за подглядыванием, добром это не кончится. В кровожадность брата, он не верил, но о нормальных отношениях, как и о некоторых важных секретах, пришлось бы забыть. Однако любопытство было уже не побороть. Даже в детстве Ренли не удавалось застать Станниса врасплох, хотя он неоднократно пытался, а подобного шанса ему больше не представится. Ткань легко сдвинулась, освобождая небольшой промежуток пространства, достаточный, чтобы увидеть комнату. 

Станнис, как и ожидалось, находился в центре возле старого стола, Давос стоял рядом. Вот чего Ренли не ожидал, так это застать брата за поцелуем с его рыцарем. Такого Станниса Ренли не видел никогда. Обычно скованный, не подпускавший людей ближе, чем на пару шагов и даже руку пожимавший с какой-то брезгливостью, Станнис обнимал Давоса за шею, зарывался руками в седеющие волосы, целовал, без стеснения открывая рот, и едва не стонал в голос. 

Ренли понял, что возбужден. Рядом был Лорас, и мысль о том, что сейчас они могли бы так же целоваться, пришла сама собой. Ренли притянул Лораса ближе и обнял. Тот попытался отстраниться, изобразил жестами "ты окончательно спятил", но в итоге сдался. Ренли прижался губами к губам Лораса и привычно запустил пальцы в его мягкие волосы, но краем глаза продолжил следить за Станнисом. 

Тот, наконец, оторвался от своего рыцаря. Оба тяжело дышали и смотрели друг на друга. Первым не выдержал Давос. Он толкнул Станниса к столу и принялся быстро развязывать тесемки на его бриджах. Ренли непроизвольно подался назад и оперся о сложенные за его спиной доски. Вот будет смеху, если сейчас он свалится и обнаружит свое присутствие. Но к счастью деревянные брусья не сдвинулись с места, принимая вес Ренли, и даже не заскрипели. Хотя Станнису, похоже, было глубоко наплевать на то, что происходит вокруг. Едва узлы оказались развязаны, он схватил Давоса за плечо, но тот уже сам опустился на колени. 

Ренли быстро повторил движение и толкнул Лораса вниз. Тот, видимо, смирившись с неизбежным, а, может, проникнувшись ситуацией, ловко развязал завязки на бриджах Ренли, высвободил давно вставший член и, лукаво посмотрев верх, взял в рот. Лорас сделал пару движений — медленных, плавных — как Ренли всегда любил, но сейчас этого было недостаточно. Ренли наблюдал, как голова контрабандиста быстро двигалась у паха Станниса. Тот беззвучно стонал, порой стискивая зубы, порой открывая рот в немом крике. Ренли хотелось слышать эти стоны, но даже наедине с Давосом, Станнис себе такого не позволял. 

Ренли положил руку на затылок Лораса и задал темп — быстрый, резкий, в такт движений Давоса. Ренли казалось, что он не продержится долго, хотя обычно их с Лорасом забавы растягивались на полночи. Видимо, похожие мысли пришли и в голову Станниса. Он резко ухватил Давоса за волосы, дернул вверх, заставляя подняться, и впился в его губы. Поступать так грубо с Лорасом Ренли не стал, он потянул за воротник дублета Лораса и мягко поцеловал. Тот охотно ответил и задвигал языком, при этом он обнимал Ренли за шею, и гладил его плечам. 

Станнис резко оттолкнул Давоса, парой движений развязал шнуровку на его штанах и притянул обратно. Из-за одежды было плохо видно, но вопросов, что именно происходит, не возникало. Рука Станниса задвигалась в быстром темпе. Ренли подумал, что Станнис кончит раньше, чем Ренли успеет снять с Лораса штаны, однако, тот все еще держался, когда Ренли обхватил их с Лорасом члены. Он, уже не отрываясь, следил за Станнисом и его контрабандистом, старался выдерживать их ритм, с каждым движением приближаясь к развязке. 

Лицо Лораса исказилось гримасой, и Ренли пришлось закрыть ему рот поцелуем, заглушая стон. Самому Ренли хватило еще пары движений, и он последовал за Лорасом. Они полусидели, привалившись к стене и друг к другу. Станнис дышал все тяжелее. Наконец, он резко дернулся всем телом, издал полувсхлип-полусон и уткнулся Давосу в плечо. Тот перехватил его руку, прижался ближе и застонал в голос. 

У Ренли было такое чувство, что сил не осталось совсем. Если бы Станнис сейчас подошел, отдернул портьеру и застал его со спущенными штанами, Ренли было бы все равно. Но Станнис о его присутствии даже не подозревал. Он немного посидел, обнимая Давоса, потом отстранился и начал приводить себя в порядок. Получалось это у него быстро и легко. Никто бы и не подумал, что совсем недавно он яростно прижимался к своему рыцарю. 

— Идем, — позвал Станнис спокойным, твердым голосом. — Найдем Ренли, а то опять не отделаешься от нытья, что я в его замке провожу время не с ним. 

Ренли мог бы ответить, что никого искать не надо, но этот новый странный опыт его вымотал. Он молча слушал удаляющиеся шаги. 

— Я не ною, а он теперь пусть ждет, — сказал Ренли и поцеловал Лораса.


	26. Я помню

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станнис и Оберин. На самом деле — нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> МодернАУ  
> Оберин Мартелл/Станнис Баратеон, подразумевается Давос Сиворт/Станнис Баратеон  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Повседневность, PWP, AU, ER (Established Relationship)  
> Предупреждения: UST

— Что тебе во мне нравится? — спрашивает Оберин.

Он лежит рядом, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы, и ослепительно улыбается. Оберин всегда может найти время для двух вещей: секса и разговоров о себе. Станнис не смотрит на него, он видел эту картину множество раз, а отчет нужно доделать до завтра. Да и подобные вопросы Оберин задает с завидной регулярностью, и Станнису приходится каждый раз придумывать новый ответ.

— Твоя загорелая кожа,— говорит он, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука.

Станнис не врет, впервые он обратил внимание на Оберина именно из-за его бронзовой кожи. Каждый раз, когда они навещают родственников в Дорне или выбираются на отдых в Эссос, Станнис завидует его способности не обгорать и восхищается тому, как идеально ложится загар. Вот только иногда ему кажется, что загар Оберина неправильный. Будто это и не загар вовсе, а всего лишь новый оттенок кожи — чуть темнее обычного. Настоящий загар должен быть на белой коже: коричневый до черноты, с красной сеткой сосудов и шелушащимися пятнами. С четкими линиями и ярким контрастом тех частей тела, что скрыты одеждой, и тех, что открыты солнцу. Настоящий загар можно получить в море, а не валяясь на южном пляже.

— Ну так покажи, насколько сильно тебе это нравится, — Оберин подбирается ближе, просовывает ладонь под ноутбук и довольно ухмыляется. — Хотя я уже и сам вижу.

— Мне надо работать, — пытается возразить Станнис, но спорить с Оберином — гиблое дело.

Особенно теперь, когда он почувствовал, что Станнис возбужден. Оберин делает легкое движение рукой, и ноутбук падает на пол. Толстый ковер смягчает падение, так что Станнис не беспокоится о сохранности техники. А вот то, что его оторвали от работы, ему не нравится. Впрочем, когда Оберин стягивает с него джинсы, настрой на работу сразу пропадает.

Оберин быстро подминает его под себя. Станнис позволяет окончательно избавить себя от одежды и послушно раздвигает ноги, принимая Оберина. Оберин тянется к губам Станниса, но в последний момент тот отворачивается. Выглядит так, будто он подставляет шею под поцелуй. Оберин не упускает возможность, впивается в его шею, проходится языком, прикусывает кожу чуть выше ключицы. Станнис не может сдержать стона. Это одно из его чувствительных мест. Он и сам об этом не знал, пока... Пока ему не помогли понять. Оберин воспринимает это как условный знак и входит в него.

Станнис тяжело вздыхает и морщится. Оберин хороший любовник — умелый и заботливый, это Станнису всегда надо много времени, чтобы возбудиться, а потом кончить. Сейчас уже лучше получается, а в начале было просто кошмарно. Как Оберин вообще его терпел? Станнис вдруг думает, что как раз в самом начале — все было быстро. Он вспоминает руки — широкие, мозолистые, быстро скользящие в его штанах. Он задыхается и подается навстречу. Оберин выдает нечто похожее на "Ха!" и в его возгласе слышатся победные нотки. Станнис судорожно цепляется за его плечи. Ему хочется обнимать не изящное тело Оберина. Хочется почувствовать под ладонями широкие плечи и сухую обветренную кожу.

Оберин ускоряет темп, и Станнис откидывается назад, прогибается под ним. На секунду ему кажется, что сейчас он почувствует спиной холодный мокрый песок, но вместо этого он утопает в мягком матраце. Станнис почти наугад проводит ладонью по лицу Оберина. Почему он всегда так гладко бреется? Если бы Станнис попросил, Оберин отпустил бы бороду, но Станнис никогда на это не решится. Он только притягивает его к себе и ловит губами губы — слишком мягкие и нежные. Станнис уже на пределе. В ушах шумит, словно рядом прибой бьется о берег. Кажется, он даже слышит слова сквозь шум волн. "Люблю".

— Люблю тебя, — повторяет Станнис.

Обессиленный, он падает на постель. Дыхание вырывается из легких со свистом. Пот стекает по лицу. В уголках глаз скопилась влага. Это от напряжения. Или от счастья. Да, от счастья...


	27. До пятницы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С каждым днем ухаживания Оберина становятся все настойчивее.  
> Приквел к "Я помню".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оберин Мартелл/Станнис Баратеон, подразумевается Давос Сиворт/Станнис Баратеон  
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Жанры: Романтика, Ангст

С каждым днем ухаживания Оберина становятся все настойчивее, и Станнис уже не сомневается, что это именно ухаживания. Оберин называет его по имени, в то время, как к остальным обращается в лучшем случае по фамилии, в худшем — бросает презрительное «эй». Приветствия Оберина становятся более интимными: он дольше держит ладонь Станниса при рукопожатии, а когда наконец отпускает, легко, почти незаметно, гладит ее пальцами. Порой он даже пытается приобнять Станниса, но тот очень быстро отстраняется. Оберин оставляет на его столе всякие забавные мелочи: разноцветные скрепки (потому что обычные слишком скучные), маленькую конфету с улыбающейся рожицей на обертке (Станнис не ест сладкое, но когда он допоздна задерживается в офисе, конфета приходится как нельзя кстати), жвачку с влюбленной парочкой на фоне заката. Последнюю Станнис в ярости швыряет в урну, и дело вовсе не в том, что это подарок Оберина. Оберин приносит ему кофе почти каждое утро. Когда весь офис заказывает обед, он спрашивает, что взять Станнису. Однажды он интересуется, не присоединится ли Станнис к нему за ужином. Это не приглашение на свидание, но все же приглашение. Станнис отказывается, ссылаясь на работу. Он и вправду проводит почти всю ночь в офисе, вчитываясь в текст контракта.

Все это длится уже несколько месяцев. Удивительно даже не то, что Оберин — красавец, весельчак, любимец женщин и мужчин — заинтересовался таким унылым человеком, как Станнис. Скорее всего он просто проверяет собственные силы, и для него это своего рода квест — соблазнить неприступного Станниса. Но вот почему сам Станнис не пытается это остановить — загадка даже для него. Он уверен, достаточно одного решительного «нет», и Оберин его больше не побеспокоит. Однако порой Станнис ловит себя на мысли, что хочет быть соблазненным. Он скучает по теплу человеческого тела, по прикосновениям, по ощущению горячей кожи под пальцами. Ему стыдно признаться даже себе самому, но больше всего он скучает по поцелуям. Он мог бы сказать «да» Оберину и провести с ним великолепную ночь, вот только всего этого он хочет не от Оберина Мартелла.

Станнис проверяет телефон трижды в день: утром, едва проснувшись, вечером перед сном и в обеденный перерыв, пока официант несет его стейк.

— Ждешь звонка от подружки?

Оберин выныривает из-за спины Станниса и бесцеремонно устраивается за его столиком.

— Жду результатов переговоров, — Станнис врет не моргнув глазом, на самом деле Ренли отчитался еще полчаса назад.

— Работать нужно в рабочие часы, — улыбается Оберин, — а в перерыв — отдыхать. Например, написать своей девушке.

— У меня нет девушки.

— Парню?

— Парня тоже нет.

— Тогда я могу предложить своею скромную кандидатуру, — заявляет Оберин и накрывает ладонь Станниса свою.

Станнис молчит, но не пытается высвободить руку. В молчании проходит несколько минут, потом Оберин все же уточняет:

— Ты не ответил «да».

— Именно.

— Но и не ответил «нет».

— Именно.

— Так в чем дело?

«В том, что ты — не он».

— Мы работаем вместе.

— Это не повод, чтобы не трахнуться.

— Ты вроде как наш партнер, но все знают, что на самом деле мечтаешь нас потопить.

— Не вас, а Ланнистеров, они…

— Хватит! — Станнис наконец отстраняется. — Вашу с Ланнистерами историю я слышал раз двести.

Некоторое время они молчат. Официант приносит обед Станнису и кофе Оберину.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Оберин. — Я понимаю твое недоверие. Но во-первых, я никогда не смешиваю личные отношения и деловые. А во-вторых, Доран уже решил работать с вами и мое мнение его не интересует. Так что повторю свой вопрос: как насчет, ну скажем, для начала поужинать?

Станнис смотрит на свой остывающий бифштекс.

_Я вернусь через два дня, максимум — в пятницу. Проведем выходные только вдвоем._

— Если до пятницы…

«Он не вернется».

— Я закончу свой проект, проведем выходные вместе.

— Вот и отлично, — Оберин улыбается. — Мой номер у тебя есть.

Он уходит, оставив нетронутый кофе. Станнис вновь достает телефон, смотрит на пустой экран. Он ждет звонка уже полгода. Возможно, стоит уже наконец все забыть.

«До пятницы, — повторяет он. — Я подожду еще до пятницы».


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После развода с Селисой Станнис напивается в компании братьев, и Роберт предлагает ему позвонить Мелисандре. Станнис так и поступает. Ну, почти...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пэйринг: Станнис Баратеон/Давос Сиворт  
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Жанры: Флафф, Повседневность, модернAU

— Позвони ей и скажи, что ты ее хочешь!

Станнис попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но в глазах все плыло, и вместо Роберта к нему обращалось размытое пятно. Станнис крепко зажмурился и досчитал до десяти. Это помогло: теперь перед ним снова красовалась рожа Роберта, который продолжал громогласно вещать:

— Позвони, и пусть приезжает прямо сейчас!

— Кто? — Станнис потерял нить разговора, а, может, это Роберт плохо объяснял.

— Ну эта... рыжая баба из твоего офиса, — попытался растолковать он.

— Господи, Роберт, — вмешался Ренли. — Он только что избавился от одной мегеры, и ты тут же толкаешь его к другой.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив! А лучший способ это — трахнуть красивую бабу.

— Я бы поспорил, — хмыкнул Ренли.

Роберт не обратил на него внимания, снова вернулся к Станнису.

— Доставай телефон и звони! — велел он.

Станнис повиновался. Возможно, потому что Роберт говорил своим властным тоном старшего брата, которому Станнис никогда не мог сопротивляться. Но, может, он действительно хотел позвонить, хоть и понимал, что в нем сейчас говорит алкоголь. Под внимательным взглядом Роберта Станнис пролистал список номеров, нажал кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху. Очень хотелось, чтобы оказалось занято или вне зоны доступа. Однако почти сразу в трубке послышался голос:

— Да...

Станнис молчал.

— Але...

— Я... — слова застряли в горле.

— Что-то случилось? Мне приехать.

Станнис набрал воздуха в грудь. Роберт напротив ободряюще поднял вверх большой палец.

— Я тебя люблю, — это было совсем не то, что Станнис собирался сказать.

— Прости?

— Я. Тебя. Люблю, — повторил он громко, четко выговаривая каждое слово, и сбросил вызов.

Повисла пауза.

— Не совсем то, что я имел в виду, — заметил Роберт. — Но в качестве первого шага неплохо. Надо выпить.

Впервые за вечер Станнис с ним согласился.

***

Он проснулся от запаха кофе — не самое ужасное пробуждение, учитывая сколько они вчера выпили. Станниса тошнило, а голова гудела. Ушло немало сил, чтобы подняться с постели. Станнис огляделся: он был в своей квартире, укутанный в собственное одеяло, полностью одетый и даже все еще в пальто. Уже неплохо, вчера в какой-то момент у него промелькнула мысль, что он наверняка очнется где-нибудь в подворотне. Избавившись от лишней одежды и завернувшись в одеяло, Станнис вышел из комнаты. Обнаружив на кухне Давоса, он не сильно удивился, у того был запасной комплект ключей на экстренный случай, да и без предупреждения Давос наведывался нередко: полить цветы, покормить попугая, проверить, не испортилась ли еда в холодильнике. Обычно Станнис был рад его визитам, но не сегодня.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он. — И не вздумай сказать, что варишь кофе, это я и так вижу.

— Но я действительно варю кофе, — улыбнулся Давос, снимая турку с плиты. — Думаю, не стоит желать доброго утра, так что просто привет. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто всю ночь пил с Робертом, — сказал Станнис принимая чашку. От одного запаха ему становилось лучше. — Ты привез меня вчера?

— Нет, я пришел утром. Подумал тебе понадобится помощь. А ты, выходит, не помнишь, как попал домой?

Станнис прекрасно понимал, о чем именно Давос хочет знать. Говорить ему не хотелось, но похоже, выбора не было.

— Как попал домой не помню, но вот все остальное — прекрасно помню.

— Ты мне вчера звонил, — осторожно начал Давос.

— Да, — не было смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Я так и понял, что ты пьян, иначе ты никогда бы не стал так шутить.

— Это была не шутка.

— Неужели?

— Роберт предложил пригласить Мелисандру на свидание, раз уж я теперь свободен.

— А он не в курсе, что Селиса с тобой развелась именно из-за твоего романа с Мелисандрой?

— Нет. Это не его дело, да и с Мел я уже расстался.

— Тогда позвонить мне было отличной идеей.

— Это было ужасной идеей, — сказал Станнис. — И я бы никогда не отважился, если бы Роберт меня не напоил до поросячьего визга.

Давос молчал, явно ожидая продолжения. Станнис смотрел на кофе — крепкий и сладкий, не тот, который он обычно пьет, но идеальный для похмельного утра. Как бы ему хотелось каждый день просыпаться от запаха этого кофе.

— Я позвонил тебе, потому что хотел позвонить, — начал он.— И сказал... то, что сказал, потому что давно хотел это сказать.

— Тогда повтори.

— Что? — Станнис поднял на Давоса недоуменный взгляд.

— Повтори то, что сказал мне вчера.

Станнис открыл рот и так и замер. Он ведь уже пытался это сделать, но получилось лишь после хорошей дозы алкоголя. Конечно, Давос знал, что он намеревался сказать, но слова от этого легче не давались.

— Я тебя люблю, — тихо произнес Станнис.

Давос сделал короткий шаг навстречу.

— Не представляешь, как долго я ждал этих слов.

Он притянул Станниса ближе и поцеловал. Станнис не заметил, как кружка выскользнула из рук, а одеяло сползло с плеч. Он подался вперед, обнял Давоса так крепко, как только мог, и ответил на поцелуй. Единственная мысль, которая крутилась в голове — теперь он будет говорить эти слова каждый день.


End file.
